La marea de la traición
by JulyBeS
Summary: Cuando él y su hermano son capturados por un despiadado pirata, Alfred Jones es forzado a ir de encubierto en un barco pirata rival para salvar a su hermano. Su misión: Asesinar al Capitán Arthur Kirkland. - Traducción al español de "Tide of betrayal"
1. Capítulo 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece.** Es solo una traducción al fanfic de **Luxio Nyx, "Tide of betrayal"**. Esta traducción tiene consentimiento de la autora. Es una historia muy bonita, que me gusta mucho, y pensé que estaría bueno traducirla para que más gente la conociera. De paso, practicaba mi inglés. :)

**Las reviews yo se las enviaré traducidas a Luxio.** Y si se manejan con el ingles, déjenle una review directamente a ella. De paso háganme saber si hay alguna frase que suena rara, algo mal escrito o una expresión incorrecta, es mi primera vez traduciendo así que me gustaría saber en donde debería mejorar.

**To Luxio Nyx: **Hi! So, this is it, your story is getting uploaded in spanish, you must feel awesome. XD

Tanto a la autora original como a mí **no** nos pertenecen ninguno de los derechos de Hetalia.

* * *

_**Sinopsis:** Cuando él y su hermano son capturados por un despiadado pirata, Alfred Jones es forzado a ir de encubierto en un barco pirata rival para salvar a su hermano. Su misión: Asesinar al Capitán Arthur Kirkland._

* * *

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**_  
_

**Capítulo 1**

"_¿Saben? En retrospectiva, probablemente debí haber escuchado a Tony y quedarme donde estaba"_ reflexionó Alfred F. Jones.

El adolescente rubio gruñó cuando uno de los piratas lo empujó bruscamente hacia el barco, sus pies alcanzando el borde del puente que unía al barco con el muelle. Tras él, podía escuchar a su hermano menor, Matthew Williams, murmurar quejidos en francés cuando otro pirata quiso tantearlo de nuevo. Alfred intentó mirar sobre su hombro y fijar sus ojos llenos de odio en el pirata cubano que no paraba de manosear a su hermano, con la promesa mental de tener la cabeza del hombre cuando salieran de este desastre.

–¡Vamos! ¡Continúa! –ordenó gritando uno de los piratas, sus ojos oscuros brillando maliciosamente detrás de su máscara blanca.

Alfred se encontró a si mismo preguntándose por qué el tipo necesitaba usar una máscara, antes de que fuera empujado a la cubierta del navío. Emitió un ruido de queja cuando sus rodillas hicieron contacto con las duras tablas de madera de la cubierta y observó al pirata que lo había empujado. El pirata morocho… Un segundo, ¿Ese era una mujer? simplemente le sonrió, sus ojos verdes centellando.

–_Honhonhon, _tranquila _mon cheri_ –dijo riéndose una voz aterciopelada– debemos ser amables con nuestros nuevos invitados.

Alfred divisó en la dirección de la voz, sus ojos azules entornándose cuando tuvo a la vista a un hombre rubio parado al lado del timón del barco, una de sus manos perfectamente manicuradas descansando vagamente en uno de los travesaños. El hombre le guiñó un ojo a Alfred y ceremoniosamente se quitó su llamativo sombrero azul real, dejando caer su largo cabello rubio en ondas perfectas bajo su cuello.

–_Bonjour_, mis pequeños y lindos invitados –dijo en tono cantarín- _bienvenue _al Lirio Blanco. _Je m' appelle*_ Francis Bonnefoy, y soy el capitán de esta belleza.

–Hombre, ese es un nombre un poco afeminado para un barco –murmuró Alfred.

Francis sonrió y abofeteó al adolescente en la cara, la mueca de su sonrisa agrandándose cuando el golpe hizo que se le cayeran los anteojos.

–No creo que te encuentras en posición de hablar, _mon cher_ –canturreó. El francés se dirigió a Matthew, sus ojos celestes destellando al posar sus ojos en el joven esbelto– Ah, ¿Y quién es esta pequeña y preciosa joya?

Matthew se alejó del capitán, sus ojos azules-violáceos agrandándose detrás de sus lentes. Miró a Alfred, su cabello rubio cenizo apenas ocultando su expresión de pánico.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, _mon cher_? –preguntó Francis dulcemente, con el peligro en la mirada ante el silencio de Matthew.

–M-Matthew Williams –tartamudeó el chico, forzando la determinación en sus propios ojos, a pesar de la suavidad de su voz.

–_Honhonhon,_ éste tiene espíritu –dijo el capitán arrastrando las palabras. Levantó su mano y pasó un solo dedo por la mandíbula de Matthew, su mirada oscureciéndose con hambre cuando el rubio tembló.

–¡Aléjate de mi hermano! –gruñó Alfred. Se lanzó hacia el francés, solo para ser tacleado por el pirata enmascarado antes de que él pudiera llegar muy lejos. Alfred emitió un jadeo cuando la rodilla del otro estuvo en contacto con su garganta, su visión haciéndose blanca por un breve segundo cuando el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

–Sadiq –lo llamó Francis en tono de advertencia- recuerda, debemos mostrar cortesía ante nuestros invitados, _non? _Dime, -dijo el capitán dirigiéndose al adolescente que estaba sujetado por Sadiq- ¿Es tu amigo, como dicen, virgen?

–¡Cállate! –Gritó Alfred– no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano.

–¿O qué? –Preguntó Francis dulcemente– no estás en posición de negociar conmigo, _mon amie_.

–Solo déjalo, ¿Ok? Haré lo que quieras –dijo con desagrado Alfred.

–Ah, pero tu hermano es mucho más lindo. Sin embargo… -el francés pausó, su expresión cambiando repentinamente a una pensativa– tal vez haya algo que puedas hacer por mi… Sadiq, Alejandro, Belle, lleven a nuestros nuevos invitados al calabozo con los otros. Díganles a Ludwig y Gilbert que les den comida, pero nada más. Debo pensar…

Sadiq asintió e hizo un gesto hacia el cubano que había acosado a Matthew y la chica que había empujado a Alfred al barco. Los dos entendieron y llevaron a Matthew hacia una pequeña puerta en la parte inferior del castillo de proa, mientras que Sadiq los seguía detrás con un Alfred que forcejeaba.

Alfred no pudo evitar tragar saliva mientras era arrastrado al oscuro inframundo de las cubiertas inferiores, sus ojos celestes luchando por una última mirada a su hogar.

Todo lo que pudo ver fue el cielo.

USUK*USUK*USUK

–¿Estás bien, Al? –preguntó Matthew en un susurro con la voz ronca. El rubio se acercó con manos temblorosas, los anteojos de Alfred entre sus dedos.

–Ssh, todavía no hables Matt –respondió Alfred. Tomó los anteojos, sus ojos azules ajustándose a la tenue luz– esos dos bastardos alemanes pueden estar espiándonos.

–¡Veh! ¡Ludwig no espía! Él es demasiado bueno para algo así.

Alfred y Matthew se sobresaltaron y se dieron vuelta, sus ojos fijándose inmediatamente en los dos chicos morochos que estaban acurrucados en la esquina opuesta a ellos. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado aparentemente, les sonrió y los saludo con la mano alegremente, causando que el rizo del lado derecho de su cabeza saltara animadamente.

–_Buon pomerrigio!**_ –Saludó risueño- ¿Ustedes son nuestros nuevos amigos? ¡Me encanta hacer amigos! Veh, ¿Tienen pasta? ¡También me gusta la pasta! Oh, también me gusta _mio fratello***_ y Ludwig y Gilbert, aunque _fratello_ pueda ser un poco cascarrabias a veces… ¡Veh!

–¿Pero qué caraj… -murmuró Alfred, frunciendo las cejas confundido- Uh, disculpen, pero ¿Quienes son ustedes dos?

–Somos prisioneros –contestó el otro morocho, sus ojos ambarinos llenos de furia- el bastardo del vino quemó nuestro pueblo y nos separó de nuestro abuelo hace unas semanas. Estuvimos en este agujero del infierno desde entonces.

–L-lo siento tanto –susurró Matthew- nuestro pueblo fue también fue incendiado. El amigo de mi hermano, Tony, nos dijo que nos quedáramos en casa mientras que él iba a investigar que había sucedido, p-pero Alfred…

–Mira, lo lamento ¿Ok? –Interrumpió Alfred- yo solamente… ¡No podía dejar a Tony totalmente solo! Soy el héroe, ¿De acuerdo?

–Se, parece que eres el héroe que dejó que lo capturaran –se burló el de ojos amarillentos y miró hacia otro lado, fijando su intensa mirada en la pared que tenía al lado.

–¡Veh! Me disculpo por Lovino –dijo riéndose el otro- se puede poner de muy mal humor a veces…

–¡Creo que tengo el puto derecho de enojarme, carajo, Feliciano! –gritó Lovino- Dios, ¿Por qué tenés que ser tan idiota?

Los labios de Feliciano temblaron y miró hacia el piso, sus ojos avellanos llenándose de lágrimas.

–Kesesese, ¡Aw! ¡Vamos Lovino! –Interrumpió una nueva voz- no es nada asombroso hacer llorar a tu hermano. Tal vez deberías consolarlo, _West_.

–Por favor cállate, _bruder_.

Alfred se quedó rígido y observó hacia la dirección de las nuevas voces, sus ojos entrecerrándose cuando vio a los dos alemanes que lo habían encerrado hace apenas unos minutos. El rubio se colocó delante de Matthew protectoramente, armándose de los puños. Si ellos intentaban algo…

–Kesesese, relájate jovencito –dijo el albino llamado Gilbert, riéndose, sus ojos carmín brillando con un dejo de maldad- no vamos a hacer nada, estamos de su lado.

Alfred resopló. De su lado, seguro. Esa era la razón por la que estaba atrapado en una celda con dos italianos dementes en un barco dirigido por un pervertido que quería violar a su hermano.

–Créannos o no, sí queremos ayudar –declaró el otro alemán, Ludwig. El rubio entró a la celda y se arrodilló al lado de Feliciano, que lloriqueaba. Un suspiró cansado paso por sus labios- Tenemos pasta.

–¿Veh? –el italiano levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, su rizo saltando alegremente- ¿Pasta? ¿Dónde?

Ludwig soltó una risa seca y permitió que el chico tomara el plato de pasta caliente de sus manos, sus ojos celestes manteniéndose en la cara de Feliciano un poco más de lo necesario. Lovino se dio cuenta y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, peligro en sus ojos ambarinos.

–Aleja tus manos de mi _fratello_, bastardo de las papas.

Ludwig rodó los ojos y con un poco de esfuerzo se sacó al italiano furioso de encima antes de darle otro plato de pasta.

–¿Qué quieren comer? –preguntó el alemán, su atención ahora en los otros dos prisioneros.

–Uh… ¿Lo qu-que ustedes quieran que comamos? –balbuceó Matthew confundido.

Gilbert rió y se alejó de su hermano para arrodillarse enfrente del rubio que temblaba, sus ojos carmín brillando con malicia.

–¿En serio? –Susurró, pasando sus dedos pálidos sobre las mejillas enrojecidas de Matthew- ¿Comerás _lo que_ _sea_ que queramos?

–Yo p-por favor aléjate –tartamudeó Matthew, su mirada peligrosa- Y-yo no… Hay… Yo no p-puedo.

–Aw, ya estas ocupado, ¿Verdad? –se quejó Gilbert, sus labios haciendo un puchero- que pena…

Ludwig suspiró cansado y empujo bruscamente al albino antes de que Alfred o Matthew pudieran atacarlo. El alemán rubio se quedó rígido cuando se escucharon unos pasos cerca, sus ojos azules contrayéndose ante la figura que apareció a la entrada de la celda.

–Francis quiere ver a uno de los rubios, el hermano de Matthew –dijo la voz.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza y arrastró a Alfred fuera de la celda hasta el recién llegado, ignorando las protestas que soltaba su nuevo prisionero.

–¿A dónde lo llevo?

El recién llegado se encogió de hombros y se alejó caminando, sin siquiera molestarse en fijarse si el alemán lo estaba siguiendo. Ludwig suspiró y apretó más fuerte el agarre que tenía en Alfred antes de seguir al otro hombre.

–Mantente callado –dijo el alemán cuando Alfred siguió forcejeando- Y quédate quieto. Si eres bueno y respetuoso, Francis no los lastimará demasiado a ti y a tu hermano.

Alfred detuvo sus esfuerzos por un momento, sus ojos azules entornándose ante la mención de Matthew.

–Si ese bastardo toca a mi hermano…

–No puedes hacer nada al respecto –contestó Ludwig, su mirada demostrando una furia contenida- y será peor si lo intentas y luchas.

Alfred observó al hombre que lo sujetaba y asintió ante un inusual entendimiento.

–¿A quién lastimó? –Preguntó despacio- ¿A ti o a tu hermano?

–_Mein bruder****_ –respondió Ludwig suavemente, sus labios entornándose apenas, como si fuera a mostrar una gota de emoción. El alemán evitó el momento de debilidad y observó a Alfred advirtiéndole: "Compórtate y haz lo que Francis te ordene. Créeme; será peor para todos si no lo haces."

Alfred asintió lentamente, un poco molesto de que el alemán no le haya contado toda la historia. Claro, técnicamente no era de su incumbencia, ¡Pero él era el héroe! ¡Los héroes tienen que saber los datos para salvar el día! Además, sentía cierta curiosidad…

–Estamos aquí –anunció Ludwig, interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Alfred.

Alfred levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la cubierta, la luz del sol saludando su piel bronceada. Le sonrió al cielo azul, solo para que le borraran la mueca cuando abrieron la puerta más cercana y él fue empujado de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Y entonces Alfred estaba solo…

–_Honhonhon_, ven aquí, _mon cher_. Tenemos cosas que discutir.

Bueno, casi solo.

* * *

* Mi nombre es…

** ¡Buenas tardes!

*** Mi hermano

**** Mi hermano


	2. Capítulo 2

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 2**

El Capitán Bonnefoy vio como el rubio que tenía en frente ingresaba lentamente. Sus ojos entrecerrándose detrás de sus ondas doradas mientras contemplaba al muchacho.

–Si –murmuró, casi para sí mismo- Tú servirás… Dime, _mon cher_, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Qu… Alfred –respondió de mala gana, recordando la advertencia sobre comportarse de Ludwig.

–_Intéressant…_ Cuéntame, Alfred, ¿Qué harías por tu hermano?

–Lo que sea –dijo Alfred antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Francis rió, sus ojos azules brillando con aprobación hacia la lealtad del chico.

–_Tres bien_ –dijo en un tono suave- ¿Lo que sea, dijiste?

–Si –respondió firme el joven, su barbilla levantada en determinación.

–¿Incluso matar?

Alfred dudó notablemente, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose ante el pensamiento. Él nunca antes había asesinado a nada… Los héroes no hacen ese tipo de cosas, después de todo. Además, ¿Y si el bastardo francés le hacía asesinar a alguien inocente, como ese italiano, Feliciano? Pero… si eso salva a Matthew…

–¿Quién? –susurró Alfred, su voz de repente ronca e insegura.

La sonrisa de Francis aumentó ante la reacción que había conseguido del engreído jovencito y se inclinó más adelante en su asiento, sus labios formando una sonrisa de predador.

–Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland –explicó el francés, un pequeño toque de amargura entrando en su voz ante la mención del hombre- él es el capitán del barco pirata El Dragón Esmeralda, y está atracado en el puerto de Leona con su tripulación, no muy lejos de aquí.

Alfred asintió lentamente, tratando de sentir un poco de alivio de que su blanco previsto no era exactamente inocente. Mierda, si este Kirkland era en algo parecido a Francis, Alfred podría disfrutar asesinarlo… Tal vez.

–Tú, _mon cher_ Alfred, serás abandonado fuera Puerto de Leona y recogido por el Dragón. Vas a encontrar la manera de unirte a la tripulación y ganarte la confianza del Capitán Kirkland. Una vez que tengas tu lugar, úsalo y asesínalo. Tienes hasta el solsticio de invierno para completar tu misión, debido a que _Monsier_ Kirkland se encuentra muy débil en ese lapso. Volveré por ti en el solsticio para ver si tuviste éxito. Si lo tuviste, tú y tu hermano serán liberados en el siguiente puerto, y tu hermano no será tocado. Sin embargo, si tú fallas… -el francés pausó y le dio a Alfred una sonrisa peligrosa, sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo- Bueno, creo que tú sabes lo que va a pasar, _oui?_

Alfred asintió y apretó la mandíbula, tratando de parecer inafectado ante las amenazas del francés. Él _no_ estaba asustado… ¡Los héroes no se asustan! Y ellos definitivamente no tiemblan ante la idea de lo que cierto pirata francés haría como castigo…

–_Merveilleux*! _–dijo Francis alegremente, su mueca de amenaza convirtiéndose en una sonrisa complacida- Te dejaremos mañana, _comprendre? _Mientras tanto, tú puedes ir y decirle tus despedidas a ese adorable hermano tuyo…

Alfred asintió y se forzó a sí mismo a salir de la habitación, rezando que el temblor en sus piernas no fuera visible para el observador pirata. Sintió su cara enrojecerse cuando escuchó la risa del francés y azotó la puerta con una innecesaria fuerza, sus ojos encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada de Ludwig por detrás de sus anteojos.

–¿Bien? –preguntó Ludwig en voz baja, sus ojos celestes un poco preocupados por el obviamente sonrojado muchacho.

Alfred tembló cuando cayó en cuenta de todo el significado de su misión, su piel palideciendo a un blanco fantasmal.

–D-dos meses –susurró ronco- Teng-go d-dos meses para ma-matarlo –_Dios, ahora sueno como Mattie_, gruñó mentalmente.

–¿Quién? –demandó Ludwig, frunciendo sus cejas intranquilo.

–Arthur Kirkland.

USUK*USUK*USUK

–Al… No puedes hacer esto.

Alfred cerró sus ojos cansados, rezando para que su hermano dejara de hablar.

–No _quiero_ hacerlo, Mattie, pero tengo qué. Tú lo sabes.

–No –insistió Matthew en voz baja, sus ojos lilas intensos detrás de los marcos delgados de sus anteojos- No tienes que hacerlo, Al.

–Sí –gruñó Alfred, apretando los dientes mientras trataba de no gritarle a su hermano. Ellos no podían discutir ahora… No cuando les quedaba tan poco tiempo- Si hago esto, tú estarás a salvo y seremos libres. Eso es todo lo que importa.

–Y sin embargo –presionó Matthew– ¿Qué pasa con tu lógica de héroe, Alfred? No puedes matar a alguien, simplemente no es tu naturaleza.

–¿Qué pasa si se convierte en mi naturaleza? –Argumentó Alfred- Ya sabes, por necesidad.

–Entonces… no serías tú –susurró su hermano, su cabello rubio apenas ocultando la expresión de lastima en su rostro. Matthew tomó aire y agarró a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo, sus brazos temblando- solo… ten cuidado, ¿Ok? No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir por mi bien.

Alfred suspiró y respondió el abrazo por un momento, sus ojos azules fuertemente cerrados detrás de sus lentes. Él no iba a llorar… Los héroes no lloraban…

–Tú también ten cuidado ¿Me entiendes? –Masculló- no dejes que estos bastardos se metan contigo –se calló y gentilmente se separo del agarre de Matthew, su expresión triste- volveré lo más pronto que pueda, ¿Ok? Luego iremos a casa y encontraremos a Tony y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Matthew sonrió débilmente, sus labios temblando un-poco-como-siempre.

–Si tú lo dices…

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el héroe! –Animó Alfred, el fantasma de su usual sonrisa vacilando en su cara.

–Hey, héroe –llamó Gilbert secamente desde la puerta de la celda- es hora de irnos.

Alfred asintió y se alejó de su hermano, sus ojos yendo brevemente hacia los gemelos italianos que habían estado observando en silencio todo este tiempo.

–Cuiden de mi hermano, ¿Ok? –les dijo serio.

–_Si! _–Chilló Feliciano, su alegre voz contrastando con la tristeza en sus ojos ambarinos- Lo haremos. ¡Y también Ludwig y Gilbert!

Ludwig gruñó sin compromiso, pero asintió también cuando se paró detrás de su hermano albino.

–Vamos, Alfred –resopló- al Capitán no le gusta que lo dejen esperando.

Alfred asintió y le mandó una última sonrisa a su hermano antes de seguir a los hermanos alemanes hacia la cubierta principal. Se quedó mirando con nostalgia el cielo despejado encima de la nave antes de volverse a regañadientes hacia el sonriente capitán francés.

–¿Estás listo, _mon cher_? –ronroneó Francis.

Alfred asintió callado y miró hacia el océano rodeándolos, frunciendo sus cejas cuando no vio nada más que agua.

–Uh, ¿No se suponía que ibas a dejarme en algún puerto? –preguntó confundido.

–_Non _–respondió Francis con voz sedosa- dije _fuera _del Puerto de Leona, _oui? _Aquí es donde te vas, _mon ami_.

–Espera, ¿Cómo…

Alfred se interrumpió con un grito cuando Sadiq y el cubano lo agarraron por los hombros y lo lanzaron fuera de borda, sus manos subiendo automáticamente para agarrar sus anteojos antes de que salieran volando de su cara. Su respiración escapó de él cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua del océano, solo para ser rápidamente reemplazada por el líquido salado que entraba a sus pulmones. Alfred se atragantó y se impulso de nuevo a la superficie, sus manos estrellándose contra la superficie rugosa de un barril que había sido lanzado después de él. Alfred se subió al barril, su respiración aún saliendo en jadeos. Escuchó un leve _"honhonhon"_, de alguna parte encima de él antes de que algo duro lo golpeara detrás de la cabeza y todo su mundo se hiciera negro.

* * *

* ¡Maravilloso!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Y acá esta el segundo cap! Con algo de suerte, voy a seguir actualizando dos por semana, aunque no estoy segura de que días específicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La autora al final de este capítulo dejó una nota disculpándose si éste capítulo era muy corto y por el final tortuoso.

Yo, les digo que en el siguiente capítulo van a querer sostenerse de los muebles de su casa para no caerse de la emoción. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Dején reviews!** Serán traducidas y enviadas a la autora, **Luxio Nyx**. Y gracias por sus comentarios sobre mi traducción, me dan confianza. XD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 3**

Alguien estaba dándole golpecitos.

Alfred no estaba seguro de quién estaba golpeándolo -o _porqué, _en ese tema- pero estaba seguro de que alguien estaba obstinadamente dándole golpecitos en la frente.

Y se estaba volviendo muy molesto.

–… ¿Jack-san? No creo que usted debería estar golpeándolo de esa manera…

–Aw, vamo', amigo –se quejó una voz con un fuerte acento australiano, su tono grave de alguna manera sonando increíblemente infantil.

–Ríndete, Kiku –interrumpió otra voz (está vez femenina) – Jack está demasiado ocupado siendo un imbécil como para escucharte.

–Cállate, Kate.

Alfred emitió un ruido de queja y abrió fuertemente sus ojos, un siseo atravesando sus labios cuando la luz del sol lo golpeó inmediatamente sin piedad en sus irises. Parpadeó un poco para aclarar su visión, su corazón latiendo en alerta cuando vio tres caras mirando hacia él.

–Hey, ¡Esta vivo! –exclamó un hombre de cabello castaño y rizado, sus verdes ojos oscuros brillando contra su piel bronceada.

–No jodas, Jack –ironizó una mujer con largo cabello oscuro, sus ojos marrones claros destellando en disgusto ante las payasadas del hombre. Miró a Alfred con cierta curiosidad antes de dirigirse al tercer miembro del grupo, un esbelto hombre asiático con el cabello negro cuidadosamente recortado e ilegibles ojos marrones- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Kiku?

El hombre, Kiku, no respondió por un tiempo, sus ojos marrones observando pensativos a Alfred. Después de un momento, asintió y se volvió hacia la mujer.

–Deberíamos preguntarle a Arthur-dono por su opinión –declaró Kiku con firmeza.

Alfred se congeló ante la mención de Arthur, preguntándose si estaban hablando del hombre al que se suponía que tenía que matar. La mujer se puso rígida también, su expresión repentinamente reservada.

–Uh… No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea, amigo –el hombre llamado Jack elevó la voz, con el entrecejo nerviosamente fruncido– al Capitán realmente no le gusta que lo despierten después de haber tenido una…noche larga.

–Se, y yo no quiero que me corten la cabeza por despertarlo cuando está con resaca –acotó la mujer.

Kiku hizo una mueca de dolor ante la elección de palabras de la mujer y suspiró en derrota.

–Muy bien… Jack-san, por favor ayuda a éste extraño a ponerse de pie y asegúrese de que se quede donde está. Kate-san, por favor asegúrese de que el resto de la tripulación esté haciendo lo que se supone que debe. Yo iré y despertaré a Arthur-dono.

Jack y Kate asintieron y le lanzaron a Kiku miradas de pena mientras se alejaba. Alfred siguió al asiático con los ojos, dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaba en otro navío. Éste era más pequeño que el de Francis, notó, y más desgastado, como si tuviera una medida justa de batallas.

Lo que, si este Arthur Kirkland era en serio un capitán pirata, probablemente las haya tenido.

Jack le sonrió a Alfred y le ofreció una mano grande, la que él tomo cautelosamente. El más alto lo levanto a sus pies sin problemas y observó divertido como el rubio más flaco se tomo unos segundos para calmarse. Alfred tocó sus anteojos que seguían milagrosamente posados en su nariz, un pequeño suspiro de alivio haciendo camino a través de sus labios. Jack rió y palmoteó a Alfred duro en la espalda, casi quitándole los anteojos de la cara al rubio.

–Así que, ¿Qué te trae a esta hermosa nave? –Preguntó el hombre alegremente- ¿Aventura? ¿La romántica e increíble vida de la piratería?

–Uh… No –admitió Alfred, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose un poco ante las palabras del hombre. ¡De ninguna manera él, el héroe, sería tentado por tal mal!

Jack asintió como si entendiera algo y le guiñó un ojo al otro hombre, una sonrisa irónica torciéndose en sus labios.

–Entonces, ¿Qué, te metiste con la chica equivocada y ella te lanzó al océano? Está bien, amigo, nos pasa a los mejores.

–Qu-Yo- ¡No, eso es totalmente lo que no pasó! –balbuceó Alfred, mas impactado aún por esta sugerencia que de lo que había estado por la primera. ¿Qué pasa con este tipo?

Jack frunció el ceño, pareciendo un poco confundido.

–Entonces… ¿Estabas borracho?

No –suspiró Alfred, su voz un poco cortante con molestia.

–Aw, ¿Puedes tirarme una pista, amigo? –Se quejó Jack, viéndose genuinamente confundido ahora– ¡Solo estoy tratando de averiguar porqué te encontramos noqueado y abrazando a un barril en medio del océano! En serio, ¿Qué pasó? ¡Me estoy muriendo por saber, amigo!

Alfred frunció el ceño. Ok, él realmente no había pensado en eso. Aunque probablemente debería habérsele ocurrido que esta gente iba a querer una razón por su repentina aparición…

–Uh…Besé a una chica y su hermano me lanzó al océano y me noqueó –explicó. Esto no era exactamente una mentira… Le había pasado una vez en casa… Aunque la chica prácticamente lo tiró al océano sin la ayuda de su hermano...

Jack silbó apreciativamente y guiñó a Alfred, su sonrisa agrandándose.

–Bien ahí, amigo. Aunque, palabra de consejo, la próxima vez que vayas a besar a una sheila*, asegúrate de que es hija única. Los hermanos pueden ser unas desagradables molestias cuando se refiere a sus hermanas –el hombre más alto se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos entornados repentinamente en una mirada amenazadora– hablando de eso, te sugiero que te alejes de mi hermana Kate. Te metes con ella, y no voy a ser el único tirándote al océano, amigo. Y no seré tan amable como para arrojarte un barril al cual aferrarte.

Alfred tragó y asintió fervorosamente. Se, de ninguna manera el estaba asustado por éste tipo…Ok, tal vez un poco…

–¿Qué en el maldito infierno es tan importante que me tenías que despertar, Kiku? –gruñó una furiosa voz, causando que ambos, Jack y Alfred saltaran. Alfred se dio vuelta para encontrar la fuente de la voz, sus ojos yendo inmediatamente a la figura que estaba acercándose a grandes zancadas a propósito, con un sonrojado y disculposo Kiku a su lado. Alfred trató de no mirar cuando recibió una mejor visión del recién llegado, sus ojos azules viajando involuntariamente hacia las grandes y tupidas cejas que fueron surcadas arriba de los brillantes ojos esmeralda del hombre.

El hombre miró a Alfred y colocó su sombrero de plumas escarlata un poco más abajo en su frente, como si presintiera cual era la causa de la distracción de Alfred. Éste se sonrojo y bajó la mirada, sus ojos pasando sobre el saco rojo brillante con adornos de oro que se había puesto sobre una camisa blanca con volantes antes de concentrarte atentamente en las botas de cuero negras que casi llegaban a sus rodillas.

–L-lindas botas –masculló Alfred. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca, mentalmente reprendiéndose por decir algo tan estúpido.

El extraño levantó una espesa ceja y resopló desdeñosamente.

–Encantador –se burló. El hombre miró a su costado a Kiku, quien se sonrojó tímidamente ante la expresión molesta en la cara del hombre– ¿Qué es tan importante sobre este imbécil, Kiku? Además del hecho de que bien puede que ser el único ser humano en el planeta sin un cerebro.

–¡Hey! –Interrumpió Alfred antes de que Kiku pudiera decir algo- ¡Tengo un cerebro totalmente!

–Claro que lo tienes –rió el hombre condescendiente.

–Arthur-dono –murmuró Kiku- Lo encontramos flotando en el océano inconsciente. Pensé que tal vez a usted le gustaría saber.

Los ojos de Alfred se entornaron ante esto mientras estudiaba al otro hombre, Arthur. ¿Era este Arthur Kirkland?

–Lo único que quiero saber ahora es porqué no dejaron a este idiota ahogarse –espetó Arthur.

"_La verdad, tal vez no sea muy difícil matar a este tipo", _pensó Alfred con amargura.

Kiku se sonrojó y murmuró algo sobre que eso no sería cortes, causando que Arthur suspirara exasperado.

–Muy bien –se quejó Arthur– ¿Qué en el puto infierno quieren hacer con él, entonces? No se ve lo suficientemente importante como para pedir un buen rescate.

–¡Yo podría trabajar para ti! –Elevó la voz Alfred alegremente, ganándose una mirada llena de odio de Arthur– bueno, podría –continuo cuando Kiku y Jack se veían dudosos– ¡Soy el héroe! ¡Los héroes son geniales al hacer cosas, así que trabajar en un barco no debería ser mucho problema!

–Un héroe, ¿Huh? –Se burló Arthur- dime, _héroe, _¿Alguna vez has peleado a muerte con alguien? ¿Has _asesinado _a alguien? ¿Acaso sabes algo de la vida de un pirata?

_Sé que son todos unos malvados bastardos que les gusta herir gente inocente como mi hermano para conseguir lo que quieren._

–Uh… ¿No? Por… ¿Todo lo anterior?

Arthur rodó los ojos.

–Arthur-dono… –murmuró Kiku– tal vez podríamos mantenerlo por un tiempo… hasta que lleguemos al siguiente puerto, al menos. Estamos cortos de gente desde el último ataque.

Arthur frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kiku y observó a Alfred pensativo, pareciendo medir sus opciones. Finalmente, suspiró en derrota y asintió.

–Bien –accedió de mala gana- dejemos que el _wanker_** se quede. Pero solo hasta el próximo puerto.

–¡Yay! –cantó Alfred. Sin pensarlo, dio un salto hacia adelante y agarró a Arthur en un fuerte abrazo, aparentemente inconsciente del balbuceo indignado del hombre más bajo- ¡Gracias, Artie!

Arthur gruñó y se retorció fuera del agarre de Alfred, arrojando al hombre más alto al suelo en menos de un segundo.

–Te dirigirás hacia mí como Capitán –regañó Arthur Kirkland, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando debajo de su gran sombrero rojo- y me rehúso a ser… tocado en una manera tan inapropiada, señor…

–Alfred –elevó la voz Alfred- ¡Alfred F. Jones!

Arthur lo miró incrédulo, un pequeño rincón de sus labios torciéndose hacia arriba en la más pequeña insinuación de una sonrisa.

–Muy bien, _Jones _–se burló– empieza a trabajar.

Y con eso, el capitán se dio vuelta y se dirigió a través de la cubierta, su saco rojo casi brillando en la fuerte luz del sol golpeando sobre el reluciente océano azul. Alfred se encontró observando al más pequeño mechón de pelo rubio que se asomaba debajo del sombrero del capitán, su boca curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa involuntaria.

–¡Ay, ay, Capitán! –llamó en voz alta, inmediatamente consiguiendo la atención del resto de la tripulación.

El Capitán Kirkland pausó por un segundo y fulminó con la mirada a Alfred antes de subir a grandes zancadas para unirse con Kate y otro asiático en el timón, su expresión abruptamente profesional. Alfred sonrió ante el acto y siguió alegremente a Jack mientras le explicaba sus deberes, su estado de ánimo amortiguándose cuando recordó que tendría que matar al divertido e irritable capitán.

USUK*USUK*USUK

–... ¡Y esta es la cocina! –anunció Jack mientras hacía un ademán hacia la estrecha zona de cocina, sus ojos verdes oscuros brillando alegremente.

–Jack, saca a este idiota de mi cocina, aru –espetó un delgado asiático con largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, su sonrojada cara apenas visible sobre el enorme wok que tenía en sus brazos. Otro asiático con el cabello un poco más corto y una ilegible expresión observó a Alfred una vez antes de volverse al horno, sus mangas rojas oscuras remangadas hasta los codos.

–¡Aw, vamo' Yao! –Se quejó Jack- ¡Solo estoy tratando de ser amable! ¡Éste es el chico nuevo! Al, este es Yao Wang y su sobrino, Li. El Capitán los contrato en China para que ayuden en la cocina.

–¡Las cocinas fueron inventadas en Corea! –una nueva voz gritó detrás de ellos, causando que Alfred saltara. Un hombre con túnicas azules y blancas se rió y pasó al lado de Alfred hacia la cocina, un pequeño mechón de pelo oscuro saltando alegremente con cada paso que daba. Alfred parpadeó y observó al recién llegado, inmediatamente reconociendo al asiático que había visto al frente con Kate.

–Este es Im Yong Soo –declaró Yao secamente– hace mi vida un infierno.

Yong Soo hizo un puchero y echó los brazos alrededor de Yao, ignorando los gruñidos molestos del chino.

–¡No seas malo! –Se quejó Yong Soo- ¡Tú sabes que me amas, Yao! El amor fue inventado en…

–Cállate, Yong Soo –murmuro Li desde su lugar en el horno.

Yong Soo puso mala cara, su sonrisa volviendo cuando vio a Alfred y Jack parados en la puerta.

–¡Hola! –Saludó felizmente- ¡Soy de Corea!

–Se… creo que tenemos eso en claro, amigo –murmuró Jack. Le rodó los ojos a Alfred y salió de la cocina, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar y fijarse si Alfred lo estaba siguiendo.

–Así que –dijo Jack alegremente- eso es todo. Bueno, excepto el camarote del Capitán, pero sospecho que tú no verás ese. Al Capit'n le gusta mantenerse a sí mismo, ¿Sabes?

–¿En serio? –Respondió sarcásticamente Alfred- Nunca lo habría adivinado.

Jack pausó y miró hacia el hombre más bajo, su expresión repentinamente seria.

–Se bueno con Arthur, amigo –murmuró– no tuvo la vida más fácil.

–¿Y, qué, tú crees que la mía ha sido un paseo en el parque hasta ahora? –lo desafió Alfred.

–Probablemente no –admitió el australiano- yo solo estoy diciendo, no juzgues a un tipo sin conocerlo antes.

–Es un pirata –espetó Alfred sin pensarlo– eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Jack se puso rígido, su expresión oscureciéndose un poco.

–Cuida tu boca, amigo. Tú _eres _un pirata ahora.

Alfred sintió su cara calentándose y asintió, no del todo capaz de ignorar la mirada de dolor en los ojos del australiano.

–Lo siento, _man_ –suspiró.

Jack se encogió de hombros y palmoteó a Alfred en el hombro, un poco de su buen humor regresando mientras le sonreía al más bajo.

–No te preocupes –dijo arrastrando las palabras– Ahora vamo'. Necesito terminar realmente _algo _de trabajo hecho antes de esta noche. Kate me pondrá de centinela esta noche si no lo hago.

Alfred asintió y siguió al australiano de vuelta a la cubierta principal, sus ojos parpadeando inconscientemente hacia el lugar donde estaba parado Arthur, sus manos delgadas expertas ajustando el timón mientras navegaba el barco a través del mar abierto. El capitán pirata miró hacia abajo a Alfred por un breve instante, sus ojos esmeraldas estrechándose en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron. Alfred le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de observar hacia otro lado hasta que el otro hombre se volvió hacia el mar.

Alfred suspiró y siguió a Jack hacia el mástil principal, su mente vagando de vez en cuando mientras el australiano intentaba explicarle los mecanismos del barco.

Él no estaba fascinado por Arthur Kirkland… Solo curioso. Se, curioso. Nada más.

Alfred F. Jones observó a Jack subir al aparejo del barco y suspiró, sus ojos extraviándose hacia el cielo azul estirándose sobre ellos hacia el horizonte.

Si tan solo fuera más fácil mentirse a si mismo…

* * *

* Los australianos tienen una jerga o dialecto único. Tienen palabras muy diferentes a las del inglés británico y/o americano. "Sheila" es como le dicen a las mujeres. Como decir "mina"_; _"maja"; "flaca"; etc.

** _Wanker_, que es el típico insulto de la jerga inglesa, tiene una traducción medio… confusa. _Wank_ es de masturbarse, entonces _wanker_ sería como "masturbador" (grosero, ¿Verdad?). Pero los ingleses usan la palabra _wanker_, más que nada para decir "imbécil" "idiota" "bastardo" "maldito" y otros insultos cortantes.

* * *

**La autora, Luxio Nyx, les quiere comunicar que está muy feliz de que todos estén disfrutando la historia hasta ahora. Citando a su amigo Rusia, ¡la hace feliz sonreír! ;)**

_¡__**No fabriquen drogas, fabriquen reviews!**__ (Luxio y yo somos sus mejores compradoras.) _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 4**

–_¡Jones!_

Alfred se sobresaltó y volvió a mirar hacia la cubierta desde su lugar en el aparejo, una sonrisa apareciendo inmediatamente en su cara cuando vio al capitán pirata británico observándolo con odio. A su lado, Jack contenía una risa y se encogió de nuevo en la portada de las velas despegadas, ansioso por escapar de la ira del Capitán Kirkland.

–¿Si, señor? –respondió inocentemente.

–¿Te importaría decirme qué en el maldito infierno estás hacienda allí arriba?

–Um… –Alfred miró a Jack, quien estaba temblando con una risa apenas-oculta– ¿Qué es lo que _cree_ que estamos haciendo?

Arthur gruñó algo ininteligible, causando que los dos hombres arriba soltaran risitas.

–¿Qué fue eso, señor? –preguntó Alfred dulcemente– No lo pude escuchar…

–Dije que eres un maldito estúpido si piensas que ese maldito truco va a funcionar conmigo –rugió Arthur– ahora, baja en este instante, Jones, o juro que voy a subir por ti.

–¿En serio? ¿Usted vendría por mí? –rió Alfred, pretendiendo sonar satisfecho– Dios, me siento halagado, ¡Capitán! Pero creo que sería más educado de mi parte si yo fuera abajo, ya que no lo quiero cansar.

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso, idiota? –gruñó Arthur, sus ojos esmeraldas observando cuidadosamente como el rubio más joven comenzó a descender del aparejo.

–Nada –resopló Alfred, sus manos fluyendo casi inconscientemente hacia los asideros que Jack le había señalado hace solo unas horas– Solo no quiero que usted pierda su fuerza… viejo.

Jack dio un grito de la risa, arruinando efectivamente su lugar de escondite. Arthur observó al mitad-escondido australiano antes de volver su mirada asesina a Alfred, sus manos avanzando lentamente hacia la espada que tenía atada a su lado como si deseara usarla.

–Wanker –murmuró el capitán sombríamente.

–Aw, ¡Vamos Artie! –animó Alfred cuando finalmente alcanzó la cubierta. El rubio extendió la mano y sin ningún esfuerzo agarró al pirata en un abrazo aplasta-huesos, sus ojos azules brillando maliciosamente– ¡Era solo una broma! ¡Eres demasiado lindo para ser un viejo!

Arthur gruñó y tiró brutalmente del cuello de la camisa de Alfred, sus muñecas torciéndose a mediados del tirón. Alfred gritó cuando su cuerpo fue arrojado sobre la cubierta, sus ojos agrandándose detrás de sus anteojos cuando vio al furioso pirata cernirse sobre él.

–No tolero insolencias en mi barco, Jones –rompió Arthur– te advertí sobre tal contacto indecente y tú me ignoraste –los labios del británico se arquearon hacia arriba por un breve instante ante la expresión de aturdido en la cara del otro hombre antes de establecerse de nuevo en un ceño severo– y mi nombre no es Artie. Horrible apodo… Supongo que a un wanker como tú se le ocurriría… –el pirata se estremeció delicadamente ante el pensamiento del odiado nombre y miró de vuelta hacia el actual objeto de su irritación, ignorando el pequeño grupo de miembros de la tripulación que se estaban reuniendo detrás de él para observar.

–Entonces, ahora –dijo Arthur con falsa dulzura– ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente allí arriba en el aparejo?

–Er… Yo…

–Pardon? Me temo que no puedo oírte, Jones –pidió Arthur alegremente.

–Uh… Estaba… dibujando… en las velas…

–¿Oh? ¿Y qué, dime por favor, estabas dibujando?

Alfred observó al Capitán Kirkland, un poco sorprendido. ¿Era esa genuina curiosidad en la voz del hombre? No, probablemente no… El tipo solo estaba actuando para humillarlo aún más.

–Uh… conejos –balbuceó– Yo… estaba dibujando conejitos en las velas.

Arthur parpadeó en shock y observó al muchacho, la confusión reemplazando temporalmente a la irritación en sus ojos.

–¿Conejos? ¿Por qué habrías de dibujar conejos?

–Um… –Alfred dudó, recordando como Jack le había dado la idea contándole sobre el habito del capitán de hablar con un "conejo verde menta" invisible cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo– no lo sé… Me gustan los conejos –ahí. Esa no era _completamente_ una mentira… Le gustaban los conejos, la mayor parte del tiempo… a no ser que lo mordieran como ese blanco desagradable…

–¿En serio? –murmuró Arthur, de repente sonando aburrido con la conversación.

Alfred hizo una mueca, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mentir. Cuanto más hablara, más posibilidades tendría de acercarse al capitán.

–Se. Soy el chico de los conejos en la familia, supongo –dijo alegremente– a mi hermano le gustan más los osos la verdad… Él en realidad _tiene_ un oso polar de mascota. O, tenía… –la cara de Alfred se ensombreció un poco ante la memoria de su hogar y familia perdidos, culpa subiendo en su estómago. ¿Matthew estaba bien? ¿Estaban los otros prisioneros y esos extraños hermanos alemanes manteniendo sus promesas y cuidándolo?

Algo cálido tomó su hombre, causando que Alfred mirara hacia arriba en sorpresa. Arthur le devolvió la mirada, el más pequeño indicio de compasión vacilando en sus ojos-como-joyas verdes.

–Está bien extrañar a los que nos importan –murmuró el capitán, su voz tan baja que Alfred se preguntó si se suponía que tenía que escucharla. El pirata se enderezó inmediatamente después de esta declaración, su cara endureciéndose en una máscara ilegible– no te equivoques de nuevo, Jones –dijo el pirata fríamente– será la última cosa que hagas en esta nave.

Alfred asintió.

–¡Si, señor! –dijo alegremente.

El ojo izquierdo de Arthur se torció en molestia y él se dio vuelta, su saco flameando detrás de él en una ola de rojo. El capitán frunció el ceño cuando vio al grupo de miembros de la tripulación congregado alrededor de él, sus labios apretándose en disgusto.

–Bien, ¿Para qué están ustedes parados? –Gruñó– el show se acabó, ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!

La tripulación se apresuró a obedecer al capitán, dejando solo a Kate y Kiku detrás. Arthur asintió a los otros dos tripulantes restantes antes de ir a paso fuerte hacia su camarote, su cabello dorado brillando brevemente antes de desaparecer en la penumbra de su habitación personal. Alfred observó al pirata ir, frunciendo el ceño un poco en molestia. Ok, tal vez seducir al capitán sea un poco más difícil de lo que pensó.  
Jack rió y aterrizó en la cubierta atrás de Alfred, sus ojos verdes oscuros destellando maliciosamente detrás de su cabello castaño claro.

Bien ahí, Al –rió– casi te consigues un pasaje solo de ida de vuelta al océano con esa payasada.

Alfred hizo una mueca y observó a medias al aún-riéndose australiano.

–¿Deberías estar bromeando sobre mi escape cerca de la muerte? ¡_Dude_, Ar… el capitán casi me asesina ahí!

–Nah –se burló Jack, su expresión incrédula– El Capit'n es duro amigo, pero él nunca mataría a un miembro de la tripulación a no ser que lo traicionen. Dibujar conejos en las velas y abrazarlo es difícilmente una causa para asesinarte.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Kiku tranquilamente– aunque, te sugiero que dejes de provocar a Arthur-dono, Alfred-san. Su paciencia solo puede llegar muy lejos.

–Significa, que Arthur probablemente no estaba jodiendo sobre arrojarte por el lado del barco –acotó Kate secamente– eres lindo, Alfred Jones, pero no tan lindo.

Alfred sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

–Entonces… ¿Qué hago ahora? –preguntó vacilante.

–Tome la vigilancia nocturna con Li-san y Kate-san –ordenó Kiku suavemente– Jack-san, usted puede descansar.

El australiano aplaudió y corrió cubierta abajo, apenas ahorrándose un saludo a Alfred antes de desaparecer debajo. Alfred hizo un puchero y miró hacia el horizonte, un poco sorprendido de ver brotes de rojo y naranja sangrando en el azul profundo mientras el sol se ponía detrás de las olas. Kiku sonrió un poco ante la fascinación del rubio y le dio una palmadita pasajera en el hombro antes de seguir a Jack debajo. Kate apenas resopló y arrastro a Alfred al frente. Ella lo empujó escaleras arriba y señaló a Li, quien estaba parado silenciosamente al lado del timón.

–Te quedarás aquí con Li y te asegurarás de que sigamos en el camino –ordenó- mantenlo despierto y no toques el timón. Es probable que la cagues y nos mandes al borde de la tierra dado que eres nuevo en esto. Yo voy a estar en la cofa* acechando por barcos. Si me escuchan gritar, busquen a Arthur. Si ven a algún miembro de la tripulación a escondidas en la cubierta, consigan a Jack o Kiku. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Alfred asintió silenciosamente, tratando de recodar todo lo que la chica le había dicho. ¿Algo sobre cofas y Arthur? Kate rodó los ojos ante la cara de "ni idea" del rubio y miró a Li, quien estuvo observándolos de reojo.

Asegúrate que él no la cague, Li –suspiró.

El asiático asintió en silencio y se volvió al mar. Kate le dio a Alfred una bruta palmada en la espalda antes de lanzarse hacia el mástil principal. Alfred la observó escabullirse arriba del mástil, su cabeza oscura desapareciendo brevemente detrás de las ondulantes velas blancas antes de reaparecer en la cima.

–Así que –dijo en voz alta, su atención yendo inmediatamente al silencioso hombre asiático en el timón– supongo que somos solo tú y yo, ¿Huh?

Li no contestó, sus ojos oscuros nunca dejando las estrellas y el océano.

–Así que, ¿De dónde eres? Sé que tu tío es de China y que ese otro chico… cual-es-su-nombre… Se, es de Corea, ¿Verdad?

El asiático canturreó pero no respondió. Alfred un puchero ante la falta de comunicación y volvió su atención a el cielo índigo esparcido sobre ellos, sus ojos azules parpadeando de estrella a estrella. Mierda, estas estrellas eran hermosas…

–Te asombras como si nunca hubieses visto las estrellas antes –comentó Li con frialdad, un pequeño indicio de diversión en su voz.

–Se… Bueno, no salgo mucho de noche –rió Alfred– generalmente estaba encerrado en mi habitación, tratando de inventar cosas, tratando de que las cosas funcionaran mejor… Mis padres solían llamarme un soñador antes de que murieran, aunque mi hermano siempre apoyaba mis ideas. Ja, Matt a veces se escapaba por las noches e intentaba ayudarme a inventar cosas… –la voz de Alfred se fue apagando antes el pensamiento de su hermano, su expresión ensombreciéndose.

–Lo extrañas –afirmó Li rotundamente.

–¿Es tan obvio? –rió Alfred sombríamente.

–Si –respondió Li con una honestidad bruta. Después de un momento, el asiático añadió– entonces, ¿Por qué lo dejaste si lo extrañas tanto?

Alfred se puso rígido y evitó la mirada inquisitiva del otro hombre.

–No tuve opción.

Li hizo un gesto de compresión y se volvió de nuevo al mar, decidiendo no presionar el asunto más a fondo.

–Y… ¿De dónde eres? –preguntó Alfred.

Li rió entre dientes.

–¿Tú no tienes ningún sentido de la decencia, no?

–¿Qué?

Li rió de nuevo.

–Me refiero, a que no te importa meter tu nariz en los asuntos personales de otras personas, ¿No?

–Huh, suenas igual que mi hermano –reflexionó Alfred.

Li sacudió la cabeza en exasperación y lanzó una mirada divertida en dirección al rubio.

–Soy de una zona de China –dijo– mi hogar era… una pequeña provincia, aunque teníamos mucho gran comercio con otras naciones. Es conocida como Hong Kong.

Alfred asintió. Había oído del puerto chino por Tony antes del ataque pirata.

–Y… ¿Te gustaba ahí?

Li rió entre dientes y se volvió de vuelta al océano.

–Creo que ya tuve suficiente charla –murmuró– deberías volverte a tu trabajo antes de que venga Kate y te grite.

Alfred se estremeció y volvió a observar el océano, frunciendo el ceño cuando pensamientos de Matthew pasaron por su cabeza. Mierda, no podía creer que le tomó tanto recordar a su hermano…

–Por favor que estés bien, Matt –suspiró.

USUK*USUK*USUK

Matthew Williams se estremeció y se deslizó más a fondo en el rincón de su celda cuando el cubano de la tripulación de Francis entró en la celda. Sus ojos violetas se agrandaron cuando Alejandro se acercó a los dos gemelos italianos que se acurrucaban en el otro extremo de la celda. Los gemelos se pusieron rígidos y observaron al cubano con grandes, aterrorizados ojos. Alejandro sonrió, disfrutando del miedo en sus miradas. Sin una palabra, se agachó y levantó al gemelo mayor, Lovino, del suelo. Lovino gritó y dejo ir a una larga fila de maldiciones, sus brazos agitándose inútilmente en el intento de liberarse del agarre del hombre más grande.

Feliciano gritó y trató de alcanzar a su hermano, solo para ser sostenido por Gilbert cuando apareció detrás de él.

–Apúrate y saca al chico de aquí, Alejandro –gruñó Gilbert.

El cubano se encogió de hombres y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción final al italiano más joven antes de arrastrar a Lovino gritando fuera de la prisión.

Feliciano se atragantó en sus gritos y se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el agarre de Gilbert, sus manos temblorosas subiendo para cubrir sus ojos llorosos.

–_F-fratello _–dijo con voz ronca- ¿Qué van a hacer con mi _fratello?_

–Lo siento, chico –suspiró Gilbert, sus ojos escarlatas entornándose. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa y horrorizada de Matthew, su mandíbula apretándose aún más.

–No sabía que estabas despierto, Birdie –murmuró.

Matthew frunció el ceño ante el nuevo apodo, no del todo seguro cómo al albino se le ocurrió _eso. _

–¿Qu-qué está pasando? –preguntó el rubio en voz baja.

–Francis ha tenido otra idea –declaró Ludwig secamente. El alemán rubio entro silenciosamente en la habitación, sus ojos azules fijos en el lloroso Feliciano todavía sujetado en los brazos de su hermano.

Ludwig suspiró y entró rápido en la celda, su expresión conflictiva cuando miró al italiano. Feliciano resopló y miró al alemán, sus ojos pardos almendrados llenándose de lagrimas una vez más.

–V-veh, ¿Qué idea? –Preguntó suavemente– ¿P-por qué quiere a mi _f-fratello_?

–Te quería a ti –admitió Ludwig en voz baja, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose en vergüenza– pero… yo lo convencí de que te dejara aquí.

Gilbert sonrió y se alejó del italiano que quedaba. Feliciano apenas lo notó, sus ojos azules fijos en Ludwig con algo semejante al horror.

–Tú… ¿Hiciste qué? ¿Por qué? –casi gritó, sus ojos apretándose.

Ludwig se sobresaltó ante la acusación en el tono del italiano, sus ojos azules parpadeando con inquietud hacia el canadiense rubio que estaba observando toda la interacción.

–Y-yo no podía dejar que te mandara –murmuró– tú… las misiones de Francis son peligrosas. Difícilmente alguien sobrevive y tú… tú no habrías tenido la oportunidad.

–¿Así que dejaste que _mio fratello _tomara mi lugar? –Exigió Feliciano– ¿Cómo puede eso estar bien? ¿Me salvaste dejando que Lovino muriera en mi lugar?

–_Dude_, Feli, cálmate –interrumpió Gilbert desde atrás de Matthew.

Matthew se sobresaltó y miró a Gilbert, preguntándose como el albino había conseguido colarse detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta. El albino simplemente le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse al italiano que seguía observando con odio a su hermano.

–Escucha, Feli –suspiró Gilbert– sé que _West _la cagó pero él realmente solo estaba tratando de protegerte, ¿Ok?

Feliciano no dijo nada, su expresión inusualmente sombría. El italiano observó al alemán una última vez antes de alejarse, su cabeza castaña-rojiza inclinada sobre sus manos temblorosas. Ludwig lo observó por un momento, sus ojos azul claro heridos, antes de volverse y dejar la habitación, sus hombros caídos en derrota.

–Voy a ver si hicieron algo para la cena aún –dijo con voz hueca.

Feliciano se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de Ludwig pero se rehusó a levantar la mirada, dejando a Gilbert y Matthew en un silencio incómodo.

El albino suspiró y observó a Matthew, sus labios convirtiéndose en un ceño cuando vio la afectada expresión en los rasgos del rubio.

–¿Estás bien, Birdie? –preguntó cuidadosamente.

Matthew negó con la cabeza, sus ojos violetas en dolor detrás de sus anteojos.

–Yo-¿A qué se refería Ludwig cuando dijo que difícilmente alguien sobrevivía a las misiones de Francis? –preguntó cautelosamente.

Gilbert suspiró.

–No, él no se refería a… mira, estoy seguro de que tu hermano estará bien, ¿Ok? Los únicos de los que nos tenemos que preocupar ahora son tú y Feliciano.

Matthew frunció el ceño.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Gilbert suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello blanco, sus ojos rojos cerrados en frustración.

–Francis consigue que la gente haga cosas amenazando a las personas que les importan –dijo– ¿Cómo crees que consiguió que tu hermano accediera a esa maldita misión? Él me hizo lo mismo para conseguir que me uniera a ésta puta tripulación en primer lugar… Y justo ahora probablemente está haciendo lo mismo con Lovino.

–¿Amenazó a las personas que te important? –preguntó Matthew, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

Gilbert rió sin humor y asintió.

–Se…

Matthew esperó a que continuara, no del todo capaz de decidirse a preguntar a quién había amenazado Francis. Gilbert suspiró y distraídamente le dio unas palmaditas al rubio en la cabeza, sus ojos escarlatas heridos.

–Algún día la volveré a ver –murmuró el albino– y sacaré a _mein bruder _de este agujero del infierno para que en serio pueda estar con gente como Feliciano… Para que los dos seamos felices.

–¿Ella? –preguntó Matthew con timidez, sus mejillas enrojeciendose en un rosa delicado.

–Oh, lo siento, Birdie, ¿Aplaste tus sueños de estar con el asombroso yo? –bromeó Gilbert. Una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro– oh hombre, si pudieras verla, Birdie… ella es ruda, y la mitad del tiempo actúa como un tipo pero… es hermosa –el albino observó a el rubio a través de los mechones de su cabello pálido, sus ojos rojos esperanzados– ¿Alguna vez, no sé, has visto a alguien y solo pensado… wow? ¿Y-y solo quieres saber qué es lo que los hace sonreír para que tú los puedas ver sonreír… y harías lo que sea, lo que sea en el mundo, con tal de que estén a salvo… aún si te mata por dentro?

Matthew asintió, sus ojos violetas brillando en un entendimiento que sorprendió a Gilbert. De reojo, el canadiense vio a Feliciano observándolos, sus ojos ambarinos intensos.

–S-si –murmuró– lo sé.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Gilbert en voz baja.

Matthew se encogió de hombros, una pequeña insinuación de dolor atravesando sus ojos violetas.

–N-no importa –suspiró– él no va a volver.

–Veh, ¿Por qué no? –interrumpió Feliciano, su voz un poco ronca.

Matthew le ofreció al italiano una pequeña, triste sonrisa.

–Porque lo dejé ir… para que él pudiera estar donde quisiera estar.

Feliciano frunció el ceño, su delgada cara volviéndose inconscientemente hacia la puerta por la cual Ludwig había desaparecido hace apenas unos minutos. Matthew pasó una mano por su cabello, su mirada encontrándose con la de Gilbert. El albino sonrió en silencio y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza al rubio.

–Estará todo bien –murmuró– yo te protegeré, Birdie.

–Estoy más preocupado por Al –suspiró Matthew. _Porque él no tiene a nadie que lo proteja._

* * *

* En lo alto de los palos mayores de los barcos, sobre los baos (parte estructural del barco) se construía una tabla de madera, la cofa, donde un tripulante se subía y hacía de vigía. _Dato interesante: los barcos españoles le decían a la cofa "carajo". De ahí viene la expresión "váyase al carajo" (y sus derivados), dado que mandaban a la cofa a los tripulantes que se merecían un castigo._

* * *

Este capítulo fue largo, y bastante difícil de traducir. Háganme saber si hay alguna frase mal compuesta, o que no suena bien y ese tipo de cosas.

_~¿Qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora? ¿Les gusta el drama? ¿Se imaginan a Arthur pirata con su acento inglés diciendo "Jones"?... Porque yo sí.~_

_¡Dejen reviews, yo se las traduzco a la autora y hacemos del fandom un lugar bonito!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 5**

–…nes… Jones… ¡Jones!... ¡_Alfred_!

Alfred F. Jones soltó un grito y se calló de su lugar sobre la barandilla, su espalda aterrizando con un fuerte golpe en el duro piso de madera de la cubierta. Se estremeció y levantó la vista nublada al pirata que estaba de pie sobre él. Arthur le devolvió la mirada llena de odio, sus ojos esmeraldas entornados peligrosamente debajo de sus anormalmente gruesas cejas.

–¿Tuviste una buena siesta? –gruñó el Capitán Kirkland.

–Uh… Se, hasta que me despertaste –se quejó Alfred– ¿Pasa algo, Iggy?

–Sí, ciertamente hay… Disculpa, ¿Cómo me llamaste, Jones?

–¡Iggy! –Respondió Alfred alegremente– ¡Es un nuevo apodo!

El Capitán Kirkland observó al hombre más joven, claramente preocupado por su sanidad. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar al otro rubio.

–¿Te importaría explicarme por qué tuve que subir hasta aquí para encontrarte durmiendo al lado de mi timón? –preguntó fríamente.

–Um… en mi defensa, yo totalmente no recuerdo haberme dormido.

–Por supuesto que no –rió Arthur entre dientes. El capitán pirata sonrió y volvió a su lugar en el timón, sin molestarse en ayudar a Alfred a levantarse de su lugar en la cubierta.

Alfred resopló y se puso de pie, su habitual sonrisa cayendo fácilmente en su lugar.

–Y… ¿Dormiste bien, Iggy? –preguntó alegremente.

Arthur frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos esmeraldas nunca abandonando el horizonte iluminado.

–Oh… Uh, ¿Por qué no? –presionó Alfred, su sonrisa cayendo un-poco ante el silencio del otro hombre.

Arthur simplemente se encogió de hombros, sus labios hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tal vez tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza –sugirió tranquilamente– por ejemplo cómo deshacerme de cierto imbécil irritable que no sabe cuando callarse…

–Aw, vamos Iggy, Yong Soo no es tan malo –bromeó Alfred.

Arthur rió a su pesar y le disparó al otro rubio una mirada casi-alegre.

–¿Es esta tu idea de una conversación agradable, Jones?

Alfred sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al pirata, su sonrisa agrandándose cuando Arthur rió de nuevo.

"_Este tipo no es tan malo… es solo un gran blandengue en el fondo" _pensó el rubio más joven_ "apuesto a que nos llevaríamos bien si lo intentáramos…" _

"_Vas a entrar en la tripulación de Kirkland y ganarte su confianza para que puedas asesinarlo… No tomaré amablemente el fracaso, mon amie…" _Alfred tembló cuando la voz de Francis se deslizó a través de su cerebro como una serpiente, sus ojos azules cerrándose brevemente detrás del marco de sus anteojos. Maldición… No había manera de que él pudiera hacer esto…

No había manera de que pudiera fallar…

–¿Jones?

Alfred se sacudió ante el sonido de la voz de Arthur y levantó la vista al capitán, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando vio la pequeña pista de preocupación en los ojos verdes del otro hombre.

–¿Si, Iggy?

El Capitán Kirkland negó con la cabeza en diversión y se volvió al mar, sus labios subiendo una vez más.

–Y dicen que yo soy un soñador… ¿Generalmente sueñas despierto mientras hablas con otras personas, Jones?

–Sabes, puedes simplemente llamarme Alfred –hizo notar el rubio más joven.

–Prefiero llamarte Jones.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi nombre?

Un ligero tinte de rojo coloreó las mejillas del capitán y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos esmeraldas endureciéndose un poco.

–En realidad, me gusta tu nombre… Me recuerda a uno de los gobernantes de mi patria.

Alfred levantó las cejas y se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado inmediatamente.

–¿Dónde era eso?

Arthur frunció el ceño y observó al otro rubio.

–Eso difícilmente es de tu incumbencia. Yo nunca te pregunté de dónde venías, Jones.

–Alfred –le recordó Alfred dulcemente– y vengo de una de las colonias del Nuevo Mundo. Mis padres decidieron establecerse ahí poco después de que yo naciera para que ellos pudieran hacer dinero en la industria del azúcar… –la expresión de Alfred se ensombreció repentinamente cuando recordó la cifra de gastos que habían tomado a sus padres… Las gruesas capas de sudor que recubrían sus pieles cuando se quedaron enfermos por trabajar demasiado… Las huecas, cascaras vacías de sus cuerpos cuando la enfermedad finalmente se los llevó y los dejó a él y a su hermano a la merced de un pariente lejano– fallecieron ahí –continuó en voz baja– una especie de peste tropical… De todos modos, Matt y yo fuimos acogidos por un amigo de la familia llamado Tony y él se encargó de nosotros –_Al menos, lo hizo hasta que los piratas... _No, Alfred no podía pensar en eso ahora… Necesitaba enfocarse en el presente, no revolcarse en el pasado.

Arthur estuvo en silencio por unos minutos después de que Alfred terminara de hablar, sus ojos verdes todavía centrados resueltamente en el mar enfrente de él.

–No te pedí que compartieras esa información conmigo, Jo… Alfred –dijo finalmente.

Alfred sonrió ante el uso del capitán de su primer nombre, ignorando la leve emoción que pasó por su cuerpo ante el sonido.

–No tenías qué, supongo. No tengo nada que ocultar.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Arthur casualmente, sus ojos esmeraldas penetrantes– ¿Entonces supongo que no te molestaría contarme cómo exactamente terminaste aquí en primer lugar?

Alfred se puso rígido y bajó la mirada hacia las tablas incrustadas-de-sal de la cubierta superior, sus ojos azules pasado por la barandilla en busca de algún tipo de distracción.

–…No sé de que hablas –murmuró.

Arthur soltó un bufido, sus ojos entrecerrando en repentina sospecha.

–¿En serio crees que alguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente estúpido como para aceptar tu historia del hermano protector tirándote al océano? Fuiste encontrado a millas de cualquier puerto, Jones. Todavía no he conocido al hombre que pueda arrojar a alguien tan lejos.

La cara de Alfred se sonrojó, sus manos apretándose en puños cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Mierda, debió haber pensado en una coartada mejor…

–N-no quiero hablar de eso –murmuró. Ahí, eso era sobre todo la verdad…

Arthur frunció el ceño de nuevo, no convencido.

–Bien. Pero hasta que me digas la verdad sobre tu pasado, Jones, yo no te contaré nada sobre el mío. ¿Entiendes?

Alfred se estremeció y asintió a regañadientes, sus labios bajando a un puchero.

–Y aquí yo pensé que estábamos llegando a alguna parte… –murmuró.

–Yo también… –suspiró Arthur, causando que el otro rubio lo observara sorprendido. El capitán pirata ignoró a Alfred, sus manos apretándose alrededor de la suave Madera del timón.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Alfred suspiró en derrota y comenzó a dirigirse a la cubierta principal, su ceño fruncido en frustración. Genial, ahora cómo se suponía que debía acercarse a Arthur…

El Capitán Kirkland dejó escapar un susurro bajo por detrás de Alfred, hacienda que el joven mas rubio se detuviera y lo mirara sorprendido. El capitán pirata ignoró a Alfred, sus ojos esmeraldas fijos en el punto lentamente creciente en el horizonte. Después de unos segundos, Arthur maldijo y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, su alborotado cabello dorado cayendo en sus ojos debajo de su brillante sombrero rojo.

–¡Kate! –Gritó– ¡Kiku! ¡Preséntense, ahora!

En un momento, los dos miembros de la tripulación estaban al lado de Arthur, sus expresiones alerta.

–¿Arthur-dono? –murmuró Kiku suavemente, sus ojos marrones como tumbas.

–Un barco de la marina, acercándose rápido –gruñó el Capitán Kirkland, su mirada fija en la sombra oscura que ha sido lanzada contra el cielo azul celeste– Kiku, toma el timón hasta que Li pueda ser traído. Kate, consigue a Jack y prepara a la tripulación para la batalla. Quiero a todos nuestros cañones cargados y listos para el momento en que el enemigo esté dentro del rango.

Kate asintió y se apresuró de vuelta hacia la cubierta principal, mientras que Kiku silenciosamente aceptó el timón de las manos firmes de Arthur. Arthur comenzó a seguir a Kate, solo para pausar cuando pasó a Alfred.

–Jones –espetó– quiero que vayas debajo de las cubiertas y te quedes con Yao y Yong Soo hasta que todo esto termine. No subas, no atraigas atención hacia ti, y _no me desobedezcas. _No tendré a nadie perdiendo sus vidas por tu inexperiencia en batalla.

Alfred se enfadó ante las palabras del otro hombre y abrió la boca para discutir, solo para reconsiderarlo cuando vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur.

–Si… señor –masculló de mala gana, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del pirata.

–Ve abajo, ahora –musitó el Capitán Kirkland, su saco escarlata brillando en la fuerte luz del sol cuando corrió pasando a Alfred hacia la cubierta principal, sus manos ya entrelazadas alrededor de la espada envainada y la pistola en su cinturón.

Alfred observó al capitán ir, un ligero rubor calentando sus mejillas cuando tuvo en vista la concentrada y confidente expresión en los ojos del pirata. Arthur se veía bien cuando estaba enojado… Esperen, ¿Qué?

–Concéntrate, mierda –murmuró Alfred para sí mismo, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que Kiku le estaba lanzando.

Alfred suspiró y se apresuró a seguir las órdenes de Arthur, sus ojos azules entornándose en disgusto cuando la oscuridad de las entrañas del barco lo consumieron. Saltó cuando alguien agarró su hombro por detrás, sus ojos agrandándose en alivio y sorpresa cuando tuvo en la mira a un Jack inusualmente-serio parado a su lado. Jack le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió sin humor al joven antes de colocar una pistola en las manos de Alfred.

–Tal vez te sea útil, amigo –murmuró el australiano solemnemente– te veo cuando todo esto esté terminado.

Alfred asintió en silencio y corrió hacia las cocinas, ignorando las ganas de mirar sobre su hombro una última vez. Necesitaba concentrarse, él solo necesitaba concentrarse…

USUK*USUK*USUK

Li ya había ido a reunirse con Kiku en el timón cuando Alfred llegó a la cocina. Yao y Yong Soo apenas reconocieron la presencia del otro hombre cuando se posicionaron a ambos lados del horno, sus ojos oscuros fijos en la puerta que conducía a la cubierta principal. Alfred dudó por un momento antes de pararse al lado de Yao, sus músculos tensándose cuando el chino le disparó una mirada sospechosa.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, _dude_? –susurró Alfred nervioso, sus dedos tamborileando sin cesar contra el metal oxidado de su pistola.

Yao frunció el ceño y reorientó su atención hacia la puerta, sus delgadas manos cerradas alrededor del mango de un wok.

–No confío en ti, aru.

–_Yeah? _Únete al club, amigo –gruñó Alfred– nadie confía en mí.

–Con buena razón, supongo –supuso Yao firmemente.

Alfred suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración, teniendo cuidado para evitar su mechón.

–Se… Todos tienen buenas razones. No los culpo.

Los dos asiáticos le lanzaron a Alfred miradas sorprendidas, solo para tener su atención desviada por una repentina explosión desde arriba, inmediatamente seguida por el dulce olor de la sangre quemándose y los gritos de hombres heridos. Alfred sintió la sangre escurrirse de sus mejillas y agarrarse del mostrador detrás de su espalda, esforzándose para luchar en contra del miedo que amenazaba con abrumarlo ante los sonidos de la batalla. Él no podía sucumbir al miedo… Los héroes no hacen eso. ¡Se mantenían fuertes! ¡Se mantenían valientes!

Hubo otra explosión y un ruido sordo cuando el barco se estremeció, casi mandando a Alfred al suelo. Yao se estabilizó rápidamente y rodó los ojos ante la inexperiencia del joven, sus ojos oscuros pasando nerviosamente hacia Yong Soo cuando los sonidos de la batalla comenzaron a acercarse.

–¿Ya nos han abordado, aru? –Murmuró el chino– no es típico de Arthur permitir que eso suceda tan pronto…

Yong Soo se encogió de hombres y se acercó a Yao, una sartén aferrada torpemente en sus manos

–Estoy seguro de que tiene un plan –murmuró el coreano– aunque los planes fueron inventados en Core…

La puerta de la cocina se hizo añicos cuando una ráfaga de explosiones sacudió el navío del Capitán Kirkland. Alfred gritó y tacleó a Yao al piso cuando un trozo de madera astillada voló hacia la estrecha habitación, su mandíbula apretándose cuando escuchó a Yong Soo gritar en dolor.

–¡Yong Soo! –Exclamó Yao, su voz un poco amortiguada por los brazos de Alfred. El chino forcejeó para liberarse del agarre de Alfred, sus ojos marrones agrandándose en alarma cuando vio al coreano apoyándose con fuerza contra el horno, sus manos revoloteando sobre un pequeño rosetón rojo formándose debajo de su pecho.

–Y-yao… –gimió Yong Soo, sus ojos oscuros agrandados en pánico debajo de su corto cabello marrón-oscuro.

Alfred quitó rápidamente su agarre de Yao cuando el chino se puso en marcha hacia el lado de Yong Soo. El rubio observó en silencioso temor como Yao arrancó tiras delgadas de la túnica azul y blanca de Yong Soo, sus ojos oscuros fijos en la mancha creciente de la sangre del coreano.

–¿Q-qué puedo hacer? –Preguntó Alfred con voz ronca, sus labios apretándose cuando Yong Soo gimió de nuevo.

Yao le lanzó a Alfred una mirada confundida y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos volviéndose a los rasgos pálidos del coreano.

–Yo… Ayúdame a detener la hemorragia, aru –murmuró Yao– es la única manera de que él tenga una oportunidad.

Alfred asintió con rigidez y se arrodilló al lado del coreano herido, sus manos, sus manos presionando contra el rollo de tela ensangrentada sobre la lastimadura de Yong Soo. Yong Soo gimoteó y observó con la mirada nublada a Alfred, su extraño rizo cayendo en fatiga y dolor.

–E-eso dolió –murmuró el coreano.

–Lo siento –gruñó Alfred, sus ojos pasando involuntariamente hacia la sangre que estaba rápidamente manchando las yemas de sus dedos– ¿Por qué no para de sangrar?

Yao observó al rubio y se arrodilló a su lado, una pequeña bolsa apretada en sus delicadas manos.

–Mueve los vendajes, aru –gruñó– necesito esparcir una pasta de hierbas sobre la herida.

Alfred asintió y removió sus manos teñidas. Miró para otro lado cuando Yao se inclinó sobre Yong Soo, su mirada enfocándose en los añicos restantes de la puerta de la cocina. Sus ojos se entornaron cuando el choque del acero contra acero hizo eco hacia ellos, el auge sordo de los cañones proporcionando un fondo macabro a los alaridos y gritos de batalla.

–¿Tú… Tú crees que haya alguien más herido? –preguntó, su voz inusualmente baja.

La mandíbula de Yao se apretó y levantó los hombros.

–Eso no es nuestra preocupación ahora, aru.

–Sí, pero… –Alfred sintió su voz morir en su garganta cuando otro grito vino de arriba, sus ojos agrandándose sorprendido reconocimiento.

–Ese es Jack.

Los músculos de Yao se tensaron pero se mantuvo en silencio, su cabeza todavía inclinada sobre su compañero herido. Alfred frunció el ceño y lentamente se puso de pie, sus ojos fijándose en el pequeño tramo de pasos aproximadamente forjados que llevaban a la cubierta principal. Se estremeció cuando otro grito y un golpe resonó a través de la pequeña cocina desde arriba, sus manos temblorosas bajando para sostener la pistola en su cinturón.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Yao bruscamente, sus ojos entrecerrándose cuando el rubio comenzó a dirigirse hacia el caos de la cubierta principal.

–Necesito ver si alguien más está herido –masculló Alfred– los puedo traer aquí abajo.

–Vas a conseguir que te maten, aru –espetó Yao– Arthur te dijo que te quedaras aquí abajo donde es seguro.

–¡No puedo simplemente dejar que la gente _muera, _carajo! –Susurró– eso no es lo que hacen los héroes.

–No seas idiota, Alfred –gritó Yao.

Alfred rió sin humor y se apresuró hacia la cubierta principal, ignorando los gritos furiosos de Yao.

–Muy tarde –murmuró por lo bajo.

El rubio se detuvo antes de poner un pie en la cubierta, sus ojos barriendo a través de las ensangrentadas tablas del barco. Ahogó un jadeo cuando vio los cuerpos esparcidos sin cuidado sobre el sucio piso del barco, su mirada alejándose de los rostros helados de los muertos antes de que pudiera reconocer a alguno. Alfred respiró un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Jack y Kate peleando espalda-contra-espalda al otro lado del barco, sus caras brillando con el sudor y la sangre seca. Kiku pasó corriendo junto a los hermanos, una delgada cuchilla agarrada en sus dos manos mientras se lanzó en medio de los hombres vestidos en uniformes de color azul real -el color de la marina británica.

Alfred se ahogó de repente, su respiración escapando de sus labios cerrados en un silbido ajo cuando uno de los hombres de la marina se deslizó más allá de las defensas de Kiku e hizo un corte en el brazo del asiático con un bien-pulido florete.

Un grito furioso rompió a través de los labios de Alfred y se lanzó hacia adelante, sus pies llevándolo a través de la cubierta hacia el hombre caído de la tripulación de Arthur. Los labios de Alfred se curvaron en una sonrisa salvaje cuando sus puños levantados se conectaron con la suave piel del hombre de la marina, sus nudillos golpeando contra la mandíbula inferior del marinero con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo en espiral hacia la inconsciencia. Otro marinero dio un grito de alarma y se movió para atacar a Alfred, solo para caer cuando una de las balas de Jack rompió a través de su pecho.

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, amigo? –gritó Jack furioso a través de la cubierta, su cabello marrón pegándose sin esfuerzo en su piel sudorosa.

–Ayudando –respondió Alfred, sus puños golpeando a otro marinero que se había acercado demasiado. Alfred se agachó y arrojó a Kiku gentilmente sobre su hombro antes de que otro hombre de la marina pudiera atacar, ignorando convenientemente las objeciones del asiático.

–Lo estoy llevando abajo antes de que alguien más pueda atacarlo.

–Bien –respondió Kate, sus ojos marrones brillando con adrenalina– asegúrate de que te quedes ahí con él, Jones.

Alfred asintió a regañadientes y corrió de vuelta hacia el destruido portal a la cocina, sus músculos tensándose cuando vio a una delgada figura vestida en azul real a cuclillas en la entrada.

–Oh no, no lo harás –gruñó, su mano libre alcanzando la pistola no usada todavía enfundada en su cinturón– aléjate de ahí, o disparo.

El marinero se puso rígido y observó a Alfred sobre su hombro, su largo, cabello marrón claro escapándose por debajo de su gorro para establecerse sobre sus hombros en ondas enredadas. Los ojos verde claro del marinero se entrecerraron cuando levantó su propia pistola, sus pies plantados firmemente en la madera enfrente de la entrada de la cocina.

–¿Qué pasa si yo disparo primero, bastardo? –gritó el marinero, su aguda (casi femenina) voz escuchándose claramente sobre los sonidos de la batalla.

Alfred gruñó y cuidadosamente bajó a Kiku al suelo detrás de él, sus ojos nunca abandonando los siniestros rasgos del marinero.

–Escucha –dijo lentamente, luchando por contener su miedo e irritación– no quiero matarte, solo quiero sacar a mi amigo de la pelea. Solo muévete unos centímetros a la derecha, ¿Ok? Nadie tiene que salir lastimado aquí.

–¿Ah si? Tus otros compañeros piratas no fueron tan corteses cuando se llevaron a mi amigo –gruñó el marinero.

–Bueno, yo no soy ellos –respondió Alfred– y no soy un maldito pirata. Yo no elegy venir aquí, ¿Lo entiendes?

–¿Entonces por qué mierda _estás _aquí? –cuestionó el marinero, sus brillantes ojos verdes suavizandose con cautela.

Alfred dudó, demasiado consiente de la curiosa mirada de Kiku quemándolo en la espalda.

–…Porque estoy tratando de proteger a alguien que me importa –murmuró.

El marinero lentamente bajó su pistola, su boca temblando un poco cuando tomó unos pasos dudosos hacia Alfred.

–Entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme –susurró, su anormalmente aguda voz subiendo más con la emoción reprimida. Alfred se sorprendió, dándose cuenta por primera vez de las extrañas curvas en la cintura del hombre. Este marinero… ¿Era una chica?– por favor, ¿Sabes lo que ha sucedido con Gilbert Beilshmidt?

–¿Gil… el albino? –murmuró Alfred antes de que pudiera detenerse, su mandíbula apretándose cuando vio a la chica alegrarse notablemente.

–Lo has visto –suspiró, sus ojos nublándose con lagrimas contenidas– por favor, debes decirme si está vivo… ¿Dónde lo has visto? ¿Está aquí, está él en este barco?

Alfred negó con la cabeza lentamente, su mirada volviendo a donde Kiku estaba agachado detrás de él, los ojos del asiático fijando alerta en los propios de Alfred.

–Por favor… solo déjame pasar –murmuró, incapaz de decir más.

La chica frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para discutir, solo para congelarse cuando su mirada se fijo en algo detrás del rubio.

–Roderich –susurró– no…

Alfred se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a un hombre de la marina de cabello marrón con ojos violetas parado en los barandales del barco, su mirada enfocándose en la pistola del hombre justo cuando el marinero le apuntó a Kiku. Alfred jadeó y se lanzó hacia el hombre castaño, sus pies derrapando en hasta detenerse contra las ásperas tablas de madera cuando el marinero dirigió su arma a Alfred.

El marinero (Roderich) le sonrió sin humor al rubio, sus ojos violetas fríos detrás de los finos marcos de sus anteojos.

–Quédate donde estas, pirata –escupió el hombre– y tal vez te deje vivir para ver un juicio justo.

Alfred se estremeció y miró sobre su hombre en dirección hacia la nueva voz, sus labios formando una sonrisa rebelde cuando vio a Arthur de pie detrás de él. El Capitán Kirkland ignoró a Alfred, sus ojos verdes observando calmadamente a los de Roderich debajo de sus grandes cejas. Alfred notó vagamente que el capitán había perdido su sombrero adornado en algún momento de la batalla, y que el antiguo saco escarlata del pirata ahora estaba sucio con vetas más oscuras de sangre seca y manchado de pólvora.

Roderich se puso notablemente rígido ante la imagen del capitán, aunque su pistola falló en bajarse de su nuevo blanco.

–Sus amenazas no me afectan, _Capitán _–escupió el marinero.

–No eran amenazas, _boy _–respondió Arthur fríamente– solo promesas. Ahora baje su arma.

Roderich negó con la cabeza, su mano inclinándose para un lado hasta que el cañón de su arma estaba dirigido directamente hacia el pecho desprotegido de Alfred.

–No mostraré piedad –susurró Roderich con la voz ronca –no con los que no mostraron ninguna…

Y luego disparó.

* * *

_A la autora le gustan este tipo de finales. (Y a mí también, sssh)._

_¿Reviews? :) _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 6**

Dolor… Mierda, el dolor…

–Duele…

Si, exacto. Duele… Esperen, ¿Alguien más estaba adolorido también? Alfred luchó para levantar su cabeza (¿Cuándo había terminado en el suelo?) y observar a la persona cuyos gemidos hacían eco en sus orejas, manteniendo el tiempo perfecto con el dolor punzante que recorría sus nervios.

–_Duele, _carajo… –ahí estaba ese gemido de vuelta.

–Lo sé, Alfred. Por favor, trata de permanecer tranquilo.

¿Alfred? Esperen, ¿Por qué le estaban hablando a él?... Oh. Él era el que estaba quejándose. ¿Entonces quién estaba…

–¿I-Iggy? –dijo Alfred con voz ronca, intentando ver a través del velo de oscuridad que parecía haber cubierto sus ojos. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, viendo el rostro pálido de Arthur nadando a la vista enfrente de él.

El Capitán Kirkland dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio ante la imagen de los ojos azules llenos-de-dolor de Alfred, sus ojos esmeraldas aún entrecerrados con preocupación.

–Maldito idiota –gruñó el pirata en voz baja– pensé que te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de peligro.

–L-lo siento, dude –susurró Alfred– ¿Q-qué pasó?

–Te dispararon, aru –dijo Yao rotundamente.

Alfred parpadeó y levantó a la cabeza un poco, sus ojos agrandándose en sorpresa cuando vio al chino parado en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, sus manos flacas cubierta con sangre seca. Alfred palideció ante la imagen de la sangre y forzó una risa débil fuera de sus labios.

–Jaja, hey, ¿Qué onda con toda la sangre, Yao? –Preguntó con cautela– ¿Te lastimaste o algo?

–¿Qué parte de "te dispararon" no entiendes, aru? –Espetó Yao con irritación– tuve que sacar la bala antes de que pudiéramos coser la herida.

–O-oh –Alfred observó su pecho desnudo, sorprendido de ver una cálida manta cubriendo su torso vendado. Y… ¿De dónde exactamente viene ésta cama? ¿Desde cuándo hay una _cama _en este barco?– ¿Dónde me dieron?

Yao se encogió de hombres y miró a Arthur, quien parecía tener dificultades manteniendo sus ojos en Alfred por un prolongado periodo de tiempo. Arthur suspiró y pasó una mano por su enredado cabello dorado, sus ojos esmeraldas volviéndose a Alfred.

–Ese marinero te hubiese dado en el pecho –explicó lentamente– estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que el disparo te hubiese asesinado… Por suerte, su compañera corrió hacia él y lo despojó de su objetivo. La bala salió desviada y te dio en el hombro. Afortunadamente, no hubo ningún daño permanente.

Alfred parpadeó en sorpresa, imágenes del marinero de ojos violetas apareciendo en su mente.

–¿Qué le pasó a él?

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur brillaron peligrosamente, sus labios apretándose en una dura línea.

–Le disparé y lo lancé por la borda del barco.

Alfred se estremeció y observó al pirata, sorprendido por la manera en que su pecho se oprimió ante las palabras del Capitán Kirkland. Qué extraño… ¿Ya sabía él que esta era la manera en que Arthur realmente era? Era un pirata, después de todo, ellos asesinaban gente.

"_¿Entonces por qué estoy tan molesto de que Arthur haya matado a alguien?" _Se preguntó Alfred.

"_Tal vez… Es porque tenía la esperanza de que él fuera diferente… Cuando el asesina gente así… No es diferente a Francis."_

–¿A-así que está muerto? –clarificó Alfred en voz baja.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y miró de vuelta para otro lado.

–No lo sé. Y francamente, no me importa. El bastardo estaba advertido, y él me ignoró.

–¿Qué hay de… la chica? –preguntó Alfred, no muy seguro si quería saber la respuesta o no.

El ceño de Arthur frunció por un segundo antes de reírse entre dientes, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando por un breve momento en diversión.

–Ah sí, Elizaveta. Ella estaba determinada en no dejar el barco e insistió en que la dejemos unirse a la tripulación. Niña necia… Kiku me convenció de que le demos una oportunidad, sin embargo. Parece que se llevan bastante bien, por alguna extraña razón…

Alfred respiró un pequeño suspiro de alivio, su ceño frunciéndose ante la mención de Kiku. ¿Qué pensaba él de Alfred ahora, después de lo que haya escuchado de Elizaveta? Más importante, ¿Le habrá dicho a Arthur?

–Alfred –murmuró Arthur, agarrando inmediatamente la atención del otro rubio– ¿Qué en el maldito infierno estabas pensando ahí atrás?

Alfred frunció el ceño en confusión y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Iggy?

El ojo de Arthur tembló ante el apodo pero continuó.

–Podían haberte asesinado, maldito wanker. Más importante, podrías haber conseguido que otros murieran o capturados por la marina. ¿O en realidad _quieres _ser colgado de la horca? Nunca te tomé por suicida, Alfred.

Alfred se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia su piel vendada, sus dedos jugando distraídamente con los bordes deshilachados de la gaza.

–Yo… Yo solo quería evitar que se hirieran otras personas –murmuró– ya sabes… Porque soy el héroe y esas cosas…

Arthur gruñó y golpeó su puño contra la pared arriba de la cabeza de Alfred, sus brillantes ojos verdes penetrando los de Alfred con una intensidad aterradora.

–¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que la única persona que necesita "ser salvada" eres tú? –Gruñó– Mételo a través de tu gruesa cabeza, Jones. Mientras más intentas ayudar a otros, más terminas tú y los que amas heridos.

–¿Estás hablando por experiencia o porque nunca intentaste ayudar a la gente realmente, Arthur? –Espeto Alfred antes de que pudiera detenerse. Se congeló en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios, sus ojos agrandándose cuando aumentó la furia por los ojos de Arthur. Mierda, lo había hecho realmente ahora…

Arthur se dio la vuelta, sus hombros temblando con el esfuerzo de controlar sus emociones. Al otro lado de la habitación, Yao observaba la conversación, sus cejas levantadas desinteresadamente. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Alfred se forzara a sí mismo a hablar de nuevo.

–Yo… Capitán, lo lamento, yo no…

–Cállate, Jones –interrumpió Arthur bruscamente. El pirata tomó un hondo, estabilizador respiro y se impulsó lejos del lado de Alfred, su cabeza gacha cuando salió de la habitación– Yao, encárgate de que Jones sea tratado antes de que vuelvas con los otros pacientes. Asegúrate de que Jones no se vaya hasta que esté totalmente recuperado. Vamos a atracar en el Puerto Aegea en una semana para reabastecernos. Asegúrate de que Al… Jones esté lo suficientemente bien como para desembarque en el momento en que lleguemos ahí.

Yao asintió lentamente y esperó hasta que el Capitán haya salido de la habitación antes de observar a Alfred, sus labios convirtiéndose en una sonrisa.

–En serio eres un idiota, aru –dijo secamente.

–¿A-a qué te refieres? –preguntó Alfred, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose.

–A que probablemente esa no era la mejor manera de responder a Arthur expresando su preocupación por ti –señaló Yao– además, es obvio que sacaste un tema que era sensible para él, aru. No un buen plan realmente para conseguir que le gustes.

–Yo… Espera, ¿Quién dijo que yo quería que le _guste_? –balbuceó Alfred– Y-y yo acabo de recuperarme de que me hayan dis-disparado, entonces, digo, no es como que estoy pensando correctamente…

–Tal vez te creyera realmente si pensara que eras un poco mejor cuando _estabas _pensando correctamente, aru –replicó Yao con una risita– y contestando a tu pregunta, aru, uno no puede estar emparentado con Kiku sin saber los signos de una potencial relación.

Alfred levantó las cejas y se encontró preguntándose que tenía que ver estar emparentado con Kiku con reconocer relaciones… Luego se dio cuenta que _realmente _no quería saber.

–Ok… Entonces, digamos que estas… de alguna forma en lo correcto. ¿Qué propones exactamente que haga, oh sabio curandero? –preguntó sarcásticamente.

Yao rodó los ojos y sonrió.

–Oh, creo que no tienes que hacer nada, aru. Excepto tal vez amordazarte a ti mismo antes de que digas algo estúpido… Ahora quédate quieto, aru. Necesito cambiar tus vendajes.

Alfred gruñó y se reclinó contra la cama, su ceño frunciéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía de dónde había salido esta cama.

–Y… ¿Dónde estoy exactamente? –preguntó casualmente mientras el chino comenzaba a remover los vendajes.

Yao lo observó, recordándole al rubio que no debía moverse.

–Estás en el camarote del Capitán, aru. Era la cama disponible más cercana, y él pensó que estarías más… cómodo en una cama real.

Alfred parpadeó en shock y observó a las sabanas de nuevo. Esta… ¿Era la cama de Arthur? Como… ¿Dónde él _dormía?_

_Esperen, ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué… por qué es importante? ¿Y qué si estoy acostado donde Arth- el Capitán duerme todas las noches? __No-no importa, ¿Verdad?_

Dios, era malo hasta para mentirse a sí mismo.

–Listo –Yao se enderezó y le sonrió a Alfred, sus ojos oscuros brillando divertidos una vez más– ahora intenta quedarte realmente en un solo lugar, aru. No quiero tener que volver a cocerte, fue suficientemente malo cuando estabas inconsciente.

Alfred asintió lentamente y se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió otro pensamiento.

–Hey… ¿Yong Soo está bien? ¿Tú… tú lograste arreglarlo también, verdad?

Yao parpadeó sorprendido y observó a los vendajes extra en sus manos, sus ojos apretándose.

–Si… él está bien –admitió en voz baja– Li y Kiku lo están cuidando por mi ahora mismo –luego de un segundo añadió– te debo una disculpa, aru.

–Tú… Espera, ¿Por qué?

Yao se encogió de hombros, sus mejillas tiñéndose del más leve tinte de rojo.

–Te insulté, aru, dudando de tu confianza. Me equivoqué al dudar de ti. Todos lo estuvimos.

–Uh… Gracias –murmuró Alfred, tratando de ignorar la culpa que se construía dentro de él ante las palabras del otro hombre. Mierda, no se merecía esto…– ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

–Me salvaste –explicó Yao– y salvaste a Kiku. Y trataste de de salvar a Yong Soo. No harías eso si quisieras traicionarnos, aru.

_No quiero… Eso no significa que al final no lo haga._

* * *

~¡Drama!~

_"Y denle reviews, reviews a mi corazón... Es lo único que les pido, por favor..." (8)_


	7. Capítulo 7

Me disculpo por la espera. Me siento muy irresponsable. Tengo dos defensas; la primera es que las clases volvieron a empezar. La segunda George deValier subió el último capítulo (o eso quiero creer, porque esa nota al final...) de su GerIta (eso fue un trauma para todos nosotros).

Y, lo importante es, que el séptimo capítulo ya está online, ¿O no?

* * *

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 7**

–¡Dios, estoy tan _aburrido_!

Alfred refunfuñó ruidosamente e intento salir de la cama por la centésima vez en el día, solo para volver a caer en ésta con un gemido cuando rayo de dolor lo golpeó a través de la herida en su hombro.

–Te djie que no te movieras, aru –dijo Yao secamente cuando entró por la puerta, con un Kiku inexpresivo detrás de él.

–¡Pero estoy muy aburrido! –se quejó Alfred, sus ojos entrecerrándose un poco cuando vio a Kiku. Mierda…

–Por favor cállate, aru –masculló Yao. El chino levantó cuidadosamente las sabanas para inspeccionar los vendajes alrededor del pecho de Alfred, un sonido grave de aprobación pasando a través de sus labios apretados cuando no vio nada de sangre– a pesar de tus esfuerzos, parece que te estás curando rápido, aru.

Alfred sonrió nerviosos, sus ojos aún volviéndose al silencioso Kiku.

–Jaja, supongo que simplemente soy así de genial.

Yao rodó los ojos y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación.

–Kiku quiere hacerte compañía por ahora, aru. Deja de moverte tanto.

–Seh, seh, gracias doc –rio Alfred, sus ojos agrandándose cuando Yao le lanzó una mirada casi-cariñosa.

La sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo con Kiku.

–Alfred-san –saludó Kiku lentamente.

–H-hey, Kiku…

–Pareces nervioso –señaló Kiku en voz baja.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista a su cama, sus dedos jugando involuntariamente con los bordes deshilachados de su manta.

–¿Oh?

–Hai –el japonés se detuvo por un largo tiempo, sus ojos marrones estudiando a Alfred antes de que volvió a hablar– Alfred-san, me gustaría preguntarle cómo llegó a este barco.

–Ya les dije…

–Aparentemente no dijiste la verdad –murmuró Kiku– me caes bien, Alfred-san, pero tú no eres mi familia. Debo poner su seguridad y felicidad sobre mi preocupación por usted. ¿Entiendes?

–Perfectamente –suspiró Alfred. Él habría hecho lo mismo por Matthew después de todo…– ¿Le dijiste a Arth- el Capitán?

–Hasta el momento, no hay nada que contar –respondió Kiku con cautela– ¿Te gustaría cambiar eso?

Alfred encontró la mirada intense de Kiku, sus ojos azules duros como el hielo.

–No puedo. Créeme, desearía que sí.

–¿Por qué? –presionó Kiku, sus ojos entornándose peligrosamente.

Alfred suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared detrás de su cama, sus parpados cerrándose detrás de sus anteojos.

–¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre tu familia? Yo tengo que hacer lo mismo por la mía. No importa lo que se requiera.

–¿Cómo conoces a este Gilbert Beilshmidt del que Elizaveta-san habla? –preguntó Kiku.

Alfred levantó sus cejas ante el impasible asiático.

–¿Estamos cambiando de tema?

Kiku simplemente esperó.

Alfred suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

–Lo conocí…

–¿Cómo? ¿Ella dijo que fue tomado por piratas? A no ser que no lo hayas visto recientemente.

Alfred pausó y cerró los ojos, sus hombros temblando. Maldición… Kiku le acaba de dar tan buen escape justo ahora… Sería tan fácil mentir de vuelta, mantener su fachada, ¿No?

–Lo conocí… en un barco pirata. Hace unas semanas.

Kiku frunció las cejas y se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios yendo hacia abajo.

–¿Estuviste en otro barco antes de venir al nuestro?

Alfred asintió lentamente, el alivio en guerra con el miedo y la culpa en sus entrañas.

–¿El barco de quién?

Mierda…

–No puedo decirte.

–Parece que hay muchas cosas que no puedes decirnos, Alfred-san.

–Kiku…

–Cuanto más escucho tus excusas, más creo que debería informar a Arthur-dono sobre esta situación –continuó el japonés, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrándose peligrosamente.

–¡N-no! –Gritó Alfred, sus ojos agrandándose con miedo –por favor, Kiku.

–Necesito proteger a mi familia, Alfred-san.

–Sí, bueno, si tú no dejas esto en paz no voy a ser capaz de proteger a la mía –espetó Alfred furioso– mi hermano va a _morir _si no hago lo que ese bastardo quiere.

Kiku frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante, su mandíbula cerrada con determinación.

–¿Quién? ¿A quién le tienes tanto miedo, Alfred-san?

–¡Ya te dije, no puedo decirtelo!

–Podemos ayudarte…

–¿Cómo? –Interrumpió Alfred furioso– Mattie estaría muerto al segundo en el que ese bastardo francés se enterara de que lo traicioné.

Alfred se congeló de repente, sus ojos agrandándose en horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Kiku se volvió a sus talones, su expresión en una extraña combinación de satisfacción y pena.

–Tú y tu hermano fueron capturados por el Capitán Bonnefoy –murmuró– ¿Puedo asumir que este Gilbert Beilshmidt está ahí también?

Alfred gruñó y presionó sus manos sobre sus ojos, sus hombros temblando.

–M-mierda… ¡Carajo! F-Francis lo sabrá… M-Mattie… Por Dios, ¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer?

–Alfred-san, podemos rescatar a tu hermano…

–¿Y si no pueden? –Espetó Alfred– ¿Y si llegan un poquito más tarde, o Francis hace un movimiento demasiado rápido? ¿Cómo mierda voy a lidiar con eso, huh?

–¿Y qué pasa si el Capitán Bonnefoy te engañó? –señaló Kiku con calma– ¿Y si asesinó a tu hermano de todas maneras, cuándo tú ya habías asegurado nuestra propia destrucción?

Alfred tembló y puso sus rodillas contra su pecho en una floja posición fetal, su cabeza descansando cansadamente contra sus brazos cruzados.

–Matt es todo lo que tengo, Kiku –suspiró con voz ronca– n-no puedo perderlo.

El asiático se movió incómodo y observó a la puerta cerrada, sus cejas fruncidas pensativamente.

–Debería dejarte solo, entonces –dijo finalmente.

Alfred levantó la vista hacia él bruscamente, sus ojos entrecerrados.

–Le vas a decir a Arthur.

Kiku levantó las cejas ante el uso de Alfred del primer nombre del Capitán, pero asintió.

–Tengo que hacerlo.

El rubio suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared detrás de la cama.

–Supongo que estoy tan bien como muerto, entonces. ¿Crees que me él me dará una última voluntad?

Kiku se encogió de hombros, sus ojos marrones cautelosos.

–Eso depende de qué sea…

Alfred suspiró y observó al japonés implorándole.

–No importa lo que me suceda, prométeme que encontraras una manera de rescatar a mi hermano.

–Alfred-san, estoy seguro de que todo…

–Prométemelo, Kiku.

–…Hai. Lo prometo.

USUK*USUK*USUK

–_Bonjour, mon ami. _Es muy bueno de usted al venir con tan poco aviso.

Matthew se puso rígido ante el sonido de la voz de Francis haciendo eco hacia él fuera de la puerta del calabozo, sus músculos apretándose cuando se acercaba con quien sea que estaba hablando. En otra esquina de la celda, Feliciano lloriqueaba y se gateó rápidamente al lado de Matthew, sus ojos avellana agrandados con un pánico repentino.

–V-ve, ¿Q-qué está pasando? –Gimió el italiano nervioso– ¿D-dónde están Luddy y Gilbert?

Matthew se encogió de hombros, decidiendo no mencionar el hecho de que Feliciano le había dicho a Ludwig que lo dejara en paz hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Aspiró una bocanada de aire cuando la puerta fue abierta, sus músculos relajándose infinitamente cuando los hermanos alemanes entrar rígidos a la habitación.

El alivio desapareció rápidamente cuando Francis entro en el cuarto, con Sadik a su lado. Otros dos entraron detrás del francés, sus caras ocultas por las sombras de la habitación. Matthew detuvo un gemido cuando vio a uno de los extraños usando una larga bufanda envuelta alrededor de su cuello, su mente volviéndose a un tiempo menos-doloroso cuando su corazón seguía mayoritariamente intacto.

El segundo extraño (una mujer, juzgando por el cabello rubio platinado que caía debajo de sus hombros en una onda sedosa) olfateó en disgusto cuando tuvo en vista la celda que Matthew y Feliciano estaban ocupando.

–¿Qué es esto por lo que has arrastrado a mi hermano hasta aquí? –demandó ella en un fuerte acento– te lo advierto, si su tiempo es perdido…

El extraño con la bufanda levantó una mano para silenciar a su hermana, su cara aún escondida por la poca luz de la habitación. Matthew se encontró a si mismo deseando poder ver los rasgos del hombre, su corazón palpitando frenéticamente contra su pecho. Gilbert atrajo su atención y levantó sus labios en una sonrisa a medias, sus ojos escarlatas brillando con furia y… ¿Miedo?

Francis rió ante las payadas de los dos extraños, aunque Matthew se dio cuenta de que hasta él estaba un poco nervioso al lado del hombre más alto.

–No hay necesidad de amenazas –aseguró a la chica– yo simplemente quería mostrarles mis dos tesoros para que ustedes entiendan mejor mi posición en estos asuntos.

–Dijiste que los mantenías aquí para forzar a tus espías a que cooperen –murmuró el extraño vestido de bufanda, su voz familiar enviando escalofríos de dolor y anhelo a través del pecho de Matthew.

Matthew se quedó sin aliento y lentamente caminó hacia adelante, ignorando los atemorizados lloriqueos de Feliciano de que vuelva. Sus ojos violetas estaban fijos en el hombre que se mantenía oculto en las sombras, su respiración volviéndose entrecortada a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

_No… No puede ser… El destino no sería tan cruel…_

–_Oui _–estaba respondiendo Francis, claramente complacido consigo mismo– seguramente ustedes entre todas las personas entenderán la devoción y la lealtad de los hermanos, _Monsier? _Así que mientras tenga a estos dos conmigo, sus hermanos harán lo que sea que les pida.

–¿Y tú crees que esto conseguirá lo que tú deseas? –Espetó la chica rubia con impaciencia– ¿Cómo?

–Muy simple, _mon cheri._ Kirkland y Carriedo son los dos más respetados y temidos piratas de los mares. Sus muertes me darán la entrada que necesito para tomar las riquezas de la Princesa Lili. Con sus propias flotas navales y las fuerzas navales de su hermano ocupadas por la reacción causada por los asesinatos, mi flota superará fácilmente cualquier defensa que haya quedado atrás.

–¿Y dónde encajamos nosotros en este plan tuyo? –Gruñó la chica.

Matthew frunció el ceño y continuó acercándose hacia adelante, deseando que el otro extraño hablara de vuelta. Necesitaba estar seguro…

–Ustedes guardan rencor contra el hermano de la Princesa, _oui? _Lideren sus cargos contra su hermana, y les garantizo que encontraran la oportunidad de matarlo.

El extraño con la bufanda tarareó pensativo justo cuando Matthew se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los barrotes de la celda, su respiración estancándose en su garganta cuando el hombre se volvió a él. Ojos violetas pasaron sobre Matthew como si no lo vieran, su expresión muy lejana.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que alguno de los piratas va a escucharme? –Preguntó el hombre suavemente– a no muchos de ellos les agrado, da? Ni siquiera creo que tu aprecias mi compañía, Francis.

El francés sonrió finamente y casualmente paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del extraño, solo para alejarse rápidamente cuando un aura purpura lúgubre se levantó alrededor del otro hombre.

–Hasta tu enemigo más odiado se convierte en un amigo querido cuando es necesario –dijo Francis– confía en mí, Ivan. Te van a seguir.

–¿Matvey? –Susurró aturdido, sus ojos violetas impactados detrás de si cabello blanco platinado.

Matthew negó con la cabeza y se deslizó débilmente hacia el suelo mientras que la sorpresa y el dolor lo abrumaban, sus labios temblorosos luchando para formar una última palabra antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

–I-Ivan...

* * *

**La autora al final de este capítulo avisa** que en esta historia la princesa Lili es Liechtenstein y que su hermano es (obviamente) Vash. Y que vamos a pretender que Lili es la princesa de Inglaterra, ya que esta es la marina que fue a buscar a Arthur.

**_Vamos preciosuras, dejen reviews. ;)_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**NOTA DEL 24/09/2012: LE FALTABA UN PÁRRAFO A ESTE CAPÍTULO, así que lo volví a subir. De todas formas, era sólo un pequeño detalle _(que me estaba carcomiendo viva)_. _Gracias por las reviews_.**

* * *

Lo sé, actualicé casi dos semanas después. Lo siento. Puedo decir que como estuve trabajando con un one-shot original no ocupé mi tiempo en esto. Pero bueno, acá está.

* * *

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 8**

Alfred levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta, su corazón hundiéndose cuando encontró los brillantes ojos verdes de Arthur.

El capitán pirata se movió incómodo ante la intensa mirada de Alfred y observó a sus pies, sus pálidas mejillas sonrojándose en un fuerte rojo el cual Alfred encontró de alguna manera encantador.

–Buenas noches, Jones –dijo Arthur en voz baja– ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Depende… ¿Vas a asesinarme? _

–¿Bien…?

–Bien, bien –Arthur se detuvo y respiró profundo, su sonrojo fortaleciéndose– yo… Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo, Jones.

La respiración de Alfred se estancó y se empujó a sentarse, ignorando el dolor que atravezó su herida en el momento.

–Mierda, Yo- Iggy… Uh, digo, Capitán, ¡Lo lamento tanto! Yo no querí- Yo no quiero herirlo, pero estaba muy asustado y lo siento tan…

–Alfred –Arthur esperó hasta que el rubio más joven dejó de hablar, una divertida media-sonrisa adornado sus labios delgados– está bien. Te entiendo.

–¿L-lo haces?

–Sí… bastante bien, la verdad –el Capitán Kirkland respiró profundo y se ubicó en el borde de la cama al lado de Alfred, sus grandes cejas frunciéndose– hay algo que quiero contarte, Alfred. Algo muy importante para mí. Confío que no lo dejarás salir de esta habitación.

Alfred asintió rápidamente, sus ojos azules agrandándose con curiosidad y alivio detrás de sus anteojos. Si significaba que él podía vivir para ver el mañana, haría lo que sea que Arthur le pidiera.

Arthur sonrió un poco ante el entusiasmo del otro hombre, su mano levantándose para acariciar distraídamente al rubio en la cabeza.

–Eres como un cachorro, ¿Lo sabías, Jones? –Rió. Luego, sin esperar respuesta, continuó– nunca soñé que sería pirata, sabes. Mi madre probablemente me habría asesinado si alguna vez hubiera dado lugar a tal noción cuando era más chico. Quería ser un profesor, a decir verdad… O un caballero… Aunque ambos eran los resultados más improbables considerando quien yo era.

El pirata se detuvo y observó a Alfred, otra sonrisa formándose en sus labios cuando vio que el otro hombre pendía en cada palabra suya.

–Algo que deberías saber sobre mi familia, Jones –susurró Arthur, sus ojos esmeraldas distantes– éramos bastante pobres. Mi madre había nacido en Inglaterra en la familia de un comerciante, pero se fue a Irlanda para estar con mi padre luego de haberlo conocido en el muelle. Él era pobre, era católico, y estaba determinado en detener la opresión que Inglaterra había puesto sobre su patria. Cualquiera de esas cualidades eran horribles, pero tener las tres… Mi padre estaba perdido.

–Logró mantenerse en control hasta que mis tres hermanos habían nacido y crecido. Todos eran… busca pleitos, como mi padre. Mi madre estaba bastante aliviada de que me tuvo a mí, porque mi personalidad era más cercana a la de ella que a la de su marido. Ella intentó mucho mantenernos fuera de problemas, aun cuando ella y mi padre trabajaban doce horas en las fábricas tratando de poner comida en nuestra mesa. Aunque, no era suficiente… Eventualmente mi padre tuvo que rebelarse.

–Se unió al movimiento de resistencia con mi hermano mayor, James. Antes de que el año se fuera, mis otros hermanos, Cian y William, se unieron también. Mantuvieron esto en secreto de mi madre y yo, pero ellos no podían ocultarlo de mis hadas. Cuando las hadas se enteraron, me dieron lo que estaba pasando, lo que mi familia iba a hacer…

–No quería preocupar a mi madre. Ella ya tenía suficiente en su plato, y recientemente había caído enferma por su trabajo. Decidí que tenía que detener a mis hermanos por mi cuenta, que yo solo podría demostrarles a ellos y a mi padre que estaban mal.

El capitán se detuvo de nuevo, su respiración dificultándose un poco. Levantó la vista en sorpresa cuando sintió los dedos de Alfred enroscarse con los suyos en un reconfortante agarre. Arthur sonrió temblorosamente y cerró los ojos antes de hablar de nuevo.

–No estaban encantados cuando se dieron cuenta de que los había seguido. Había una redada planeada esa noche, en la finca del gobernador real de Irlanda. Nuestro padre ya se había ido con el primer grupo, y James estaría yendo pronto con Cian y William. Les rogué que no fueran, les dije que lo único que conseguirían sería que los maten –otra pausa. Luego:

–William intentó sacarme de ahí, pero yo no escuché. Les rogué y les grité y discutí hasta que mi cara estaba azul. Y… Y eso los retrasó. No fueron con el segundo grupo, dejaron solo a mi padre en la finca… Mi padre murió esa noche.

Alfred respiró una fuerte bocanada de aire.

–Arthur…

Kirkland observó al otro para que se calle antes de continuar.

–Mis hermanos me culparon a mí, por supuesto. Dejaron de hablarle, apenas reconociendo mi existencia. Cuando mi madre murió unos días después, nadie me contuvo mientras yo lloraba. Ellos se mantuvieron en el otro lado de la cama, abrazándose y secando sus lágrimas. Las mías… fueron dejadas correr sin control.

–James comenzó a llevarse por la bebida. Él y Cian fueron arrastrados más a fondo en el movimiento de resistencia y apenas estaban en casa. William tomó el turno de mi madre y apenas estaba en casa. Yo traté de conseguir un trabajo también, pero nunca podía mantener uno por mucho tiempo. Estaba siempre distraído, siempre privado del sueño. Odiaba volver a casa a la noche. A veces, me escapaba al muelle y dormía ahí con sólo mis hadas como compañía. Ahí fue donde Francis me encontró, supongo.

Alfred se puso rígido ante la mención del francés, pero Arthur no pareció notarlo.

–No has escuchado de él, lo sé –estaba diciendo Arthur calmadamente– y espero por tu bien que nunca lo conozcas. Él es una serpiente traicionera, acostumbrado a tomar los deseos de otros y retorcerlos hasta que encajen con los suyos. Me dijo que podría ser aceptado por mi familia de nuevo, que podría sacarlos de la pobreza y salvarlos de lo que le había pasado a nuestros padres. Me ofreció un lugar en su barco como navegante. Acepté.

–En un mes, había ascendido a la posición de primer oficial… y ocupado un lugar en la cama del capitán. Francis… él siempre estaba escupiendo basura sobre amor y lealtad y protección. Supongo que me llegó con el tiempo. Creí que estábamos enamorados…

Arthur resopló con amargura, su expresión adolorida. Alfred sintió una pizca de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano libre estaba apretada en un puño, que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas en un brillante rojo con… ¿Furia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

–Mi enamoramiento duró hasta que encontré a la rana con otro miembro de la tripulación… una _mujer_, en realidad, por el nombre de Belle. Sin necesidad de decirlo, yo estaba… furioso. Esa noche, robé la mitad del tesoro de Francis, uno de sus botes salvavidas y escapé al puerto más cercano. Cuando atraqué, utilicé mis nuevas riquezas para conseguir mi propio barco. Conocí a Kiku y a su familia y los convencí de que se unieran a mi tripulación. Jack y Kate se unieron unos días después, junto con uno o dos miembros adicionales. Y… Aquí estamos –el capitán pirata rió sin humor, sus ojos apretándose cuando Alfred falló en unírsele.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó con tu familia? –Preguntó Afred en voz baja, ignorando el pequeño nudo que se le había formado en las tripas durante el curso de la historia de Arthur. ¿Kiku no le había contado aún?

Arthur se encogió de hombros, su expresión torciéndose.

–Continué mandándoles dinero anónimamente luego de cada asalto que mi barco hacía. Hace un año, comencé a pagarle a un niño llamado Peter para que los espíe por mí. Él me informó que el dinero ha sido puesto en buen uso, que mis hermanos ya no viven en la pobreza, y que James ha continuado bebiendo, aunque no está al nivel de un alcohólico.

–¿…Te extrañan?

–No pregunté.

Luego de un largo momento de silencio, Alfred habló de nuevo.

–¿Por qué me dijiste esto?

Arthur se encogió de hombros incómodo, sus cejas frunciéndose en un pequeño ceño.

–Lo que pasó con mi familia me hizo despreciar el impulso de ayudar a otros sin importar el peligro. Permití que ese impulso me dominara en tu situación, y yo… temo que haciendo eso me costaría tu amistad a no ser que tome acción para revertir la situación.

–Me dijiste hace unos días que no me contarías nada de tu vida a no ser que yo te contara sobre la mía primero –le recordó Alfred en voz baja.

Arthur se encogió de hombros tristemente, sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas en un rojo brillante.

–Sí, bueno, supongo que yo simplemente tendré que arriesgarme y confiar en que no vas a traicionarme.

Alfred tragó saliva y asintió, sin confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Arthur se movió antes de alcanzar y tocar el mentón de Alfred, sus dedos presionando ligeramente contra la piel del hombre más joven para levantar su rostro para que se encontrara con el suyo.

–Deberías saber que no confío en mucha gente –susurró el pirata, su voz ronca– no quiero que me lastimen, Jo… Alfred.

–No quiero lastimarte, Iggy –murmuró Alfred en respuesta, su voz ahogada. _Mierda, no puedo hacer esto…_

Arthur asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, su frente presionándose gentilmente contra la de Alfred. Respiró profundo y presionó sus labios con los del otro hombre, su mandíbula temblado un-poco cuando Alfred sin pensarlo devolvió el gesto con un beso de su parte. Arthur rió sin aliento y se alejó, sus ojos más suaves y felices de los que Alfred había visto.

–Gracias –dijo. Presionó un beso más en los labios rojos de Alfred y se alejó de la cama con un gruñido bajo– te dejo para que descanses. Gracias por tu tiempo.

–Creo… –Alfred respiró profundo y se forzó a sonreír– que yo debería estar agradeciéndote a ti.

La respiración de Arthur se estancó y asintió antes de salir de la habitación rápidamente, un pequeño ritmo en sus pasos. Alfred esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás del capitán antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos temblorosas, temblores subiendo a través de su cuerpo mientras intentaba contener un sollozo.

_No puedo hacer esto… No puedo hacer esto… No puedo herirlo… No puedo hacer esto… No puedo verle a la cara de nuevo luego de que Kiku le diga… __No puedo hacer esto._

–…Alfred-san.

Alfred levantó la vista y observó mientras Kiku se deslizó dentro de la habitación, sus ojos marrones pensativos.

–No le dijiste –afirmó el rubio en voz baja.

Kiku negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus labios apretados.

–No…

–¿Por qué?

El asiático se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.

–Salvaste a mi hermano Yong Soo… Decidí devolverte el favor.

–¿Cómo? –dijo Alfred con voz ronca– no puedo hacer esto, Kiku. No puedo… No puedo mentir más.

El japonés asintió lentamente y sin palabras le ofreció su mano.

–La cubierta sobre nosotros está desierta. Hice que Yao y Li reunieran a la tripulación en la cocina para celebrar tu recuperación.

Alfred frunció el ceño y lentamente se puso de pie, su ceño frunciéndose cuando Kiku sin palabras le pasó una camisa limpia y un par de pantalones.

–Hay botas al pie de la cama –explicó Kiku– esperaré afuera mientras te cambias.

Alfred asintió y se apuró para ponerse la ropa, su mandíbula apretándose ante el dolor que venía con sus repentinos movimientos. Apenas le tomó un minuto cambiarse y unirse con Kiku en la silenciosa cubierta, solo a segundos para que se crucen otra figura que se desplomó silenciosamente contra los carriles de la nave.

Un hombre de piel oliva con desordenado cabello marrón y ojos verdes adormilados observó silenciosamente como Kiku escoltaba a Alfred hacia él, sus manos rozando gentilmente sobre el pelaje de un gato que estaba descansando en sus piernas.

–… El bote está listo para ser bajado –dijo lentamente.

Kiku reverenció en agradecimiento y le ofreció al hombre una pequeña sonrisa.

Heracles le devolvió la sonrisa, ganándose un sonrojo del otro asiático. Kiku aclaró su garganta e hizo un gesto a Alfred para que se suba a un pequeño bote, sus labios apretándose.

–Estamos a menos de diez millas del puerto más cercano –explicó Kiku en voz baja– Arthur-dono no va a detenerse ahí, así que estarás a salvo de ser detectado. Acuéstese bajo hasta que Heracles venga a encontrarlo. Si todo va bien, él tendrá a tu hermano. Entonces podrán ir a casa. Va a haber oro escondido en el bote para que lo uses. Buena suerte.

Alfred asintió lentamente, teniendo dificultades para tragar el dolor y el arrepentimiento que estaban subiendo en su pecho.

–G-gracias, Kiku.

Kiku hizo una reverencia en reconocimiento y ayudó a Alfred a subirse al bote, una pequeña sonrisa agraciándole los labios.

–De nada, Alfred-san. Fue lindo tenerlo como amigo.

Alfred rió con amargura.

–Si claro… Yo no era un amigo para ti.

Alfred negó con la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada implorante al asiático.

–¿Qué harán cuando Francis venga por ustedes?

El asiático se puso rígido y levantó el mentó, sus ojos marrones brillando con rebeldía.

–Lo que siempre hacemos. Lucharemos.

Alfred asintió lentamente.

–…Cuida de Arthur. Por favor. Dile… si él escucha, dile que lo siento por lastimarlo. Y… Y que –se detuvo y miró para otro lado, incapaz de decir lo que quería.

–Lo haré, Alfred-san –susurró Kiku– hasta siempre.

Alfred le permitió al asiático y a su amigo que bajaran el bote al agua, sus manos agarradas fuertemente de los dos remos que habían sido metidos en el pequeño bote. Afrontó la imponente fachada del barco de Arthur cuando comenzó a alejarse hacia el puerto más cercano, ignorando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bajar por su cara apenas el barco desapareció en la oscuridad del mar.

_Adiós… __Lo lamento…_

* * *

James = Escocia

Cian = Irlanda

William = Gales

* * *

_**~¿Reviews?~**_


	9. Capítulo 9

Creo que todos los que siguen esta historia deben tener unas desaforantes ganas de pegarme. Pero antes de recibir mi merecido castigo, déjenme justificarme:

· En el colegio, además de haber tenido exámenes y trabajos, comenzaron a haber movilizaciones: marchas, asambleas, sentadas. Actualmente, mi colegio, junto con otros treinta y pico de mi ciudad está tomado. Y bueno, ese tipo de cosas hacen que mis pasatiempos vayan bajando en mi lista de prioridades, en especial este proyecto de traducción (así le digo para mis adentros).

·_ Este capítulo_, como se habrán dado cuenta, también es más largo que los otros. _Muy bonito, la verdad. Uno de mis favoritos_. Ya me pongo a trabajar en el siguiente, así logro subirlo lo antes posible.

Y la autora, **Luxio Nyx**, comenzó a escribir un spin-off de este fic, y me estoy decidiendo si traducir ése cuando termine con éste. Me embarco en misiones suicidas xD.

· Por último, y esto es algo que me emociona mucho: estoy escribiendo un three-shot UKUS llamado "Sin forma el mundo a sus ojos". UA. Surrealista, con muchos flashbacks y visiones. Romántico y dramático, además del drama socio-cultural que tanto me gusta. En éste, Arthur conoce a Alfred en un pueblo pequeño de los estados del centro. Donde tanto sus habitantes como el mismo Alfred son gente sencilla, conservadora, cristiana, cerrada, xenofóbica, etc; un fenómeno común en los pueblos y estados del centro de USA. Y vemos cómo se desarrolla el romance en este contexto. Con todo eso se va a formar la historia. Le estoy poniendo todo el empeño que puedo, aún cuando tengo bloqueos de mier**. (Oh si, acabo de aprovechar este espacio para hacerme auto-publicidad).

* * *

**Tide of betrayal: La marea de la traición**

**Capítulo 9**

Arthur Kirkland se encontraba parado ante la tosca mesa de madera que ocupaba la mayor parte de su cuarto, sus palmas estampándose en los numerosos mapas y gráficos que revestían su superficie como si fuera un mantel. Agachó su cabeza para evitar los conocedores ojos marrones de Kiku, sus enredados mechones rubios haciendo nada para esconder el rocío traidor que ahora cubría sus aburridos ojos verdes.

—¿…Está seguro de esto? –Preguntó en voz baja, su voz ronca.

—Hai –susurró Kiku tristemente–. Me lo contó él mismo.

—…Ya veo.

—Arthur-dono, por favor intente comprender. Él solo estaba tratando de proteger a su hermano, al igual que usted-

—¡Él no es en nada como yo! –Gritó Arhtur, sus ojos cerrándose en vergüenza inmediatamente después de su arranque–… Yo nunca habría hecho una cosa tan- tan terrible-

—Oh, ¿No lo harías? –Entró Jack en silencio, haciendo a Arthur sobresaltarse. Kirkland observó a los dos hermanos de cabello castaño que se encontraban detrás de Kiku, sus cejas levantadas invitándolos a que continúen. Jack levantó el mentón y tomó un paso adelante–. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, amigo, pero ninguno de nosotros es mejor que Jones. El mintió, pero maldición, nosotros hemos mentido más, y por peores razones. Se suponía que nos iba a matar a todos, pero por donde yo lo veo parece que él salvó a más de los que hirió.

—Sigue siendo un traidor, Jack –dijo Kate en voz baja.

—Sigue siendo mi _amigo_ –respondió el australiano obstinadamente–. Y estaría maldito si él no es amigo de cada persona en este barco.

—No es el mío –susurró Arthur, efectivamente silenciando a los hermanos. Después de un segundo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, sin siquiera molestándose en disculparse cuando empujó a Kate de su camino–. Necesito estar solo. Kate, toma el mando. Prepara a la tripulación. No sabemos cuándo Francis… –el británico es abruptamente interrumpido cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto, sus ojos cara a cara con el cañón de una pistola.

El Capitán Francis Bonnefoy le sonrió a Arthur al otro lado de la pistola, sus ojos azules brillando con triunfo salvaje.

_—Bonjour, mon amour. _¿Me extrañaste? –le ronroneó.

—Rana –escupió Arthur, su mano yendo inmediatamente hacia la empuñadura de su espada en cintura mientras que Jack, Kate y Kiku se juntaban detrás de él.

—Bajen sus armas –ordenó Francis dulcemente–. O asesinaremos a lo poco de tripulación que sigue viva.

Kiku palideció y dio un paso adelante, sus ojos marrones brillando peligrosamente.

—Si has lastimado a mi familia… –comenzó.

—El único por el que deberías estar realmente preocupado es tu mismo, ¿entendido? –Espetó el marinero enmascarado del lado derecho de Francis.

Kiku simplemente frunció el ceño y observó cuestionante a Arthur. El Capitán Kirkland suspiró y tiró su espada al piso enfrente del francés, sus ojos esmeraldas rebeldes. Francis rió alegremente cuando los otros tres lo imitaron e indicó a su tripulación que aten a los cuatro marineros antes de llevarlos a fuera a la cubierta. Jack, Kate y Kiku fueron rápidamente arrojados a la muchedumbre de amoretoneados y ensangrentados miembros de la tripulación que fueron juntados alrededor del mástil principal, dejando a Arthur solo entre dos de los guardias de Francis.

El Capitán Bonnefoy rió y pasó un suave dedo sobre el borde de la mandíbula de Arthur, su sonrisa retorciéndose desagradablemente cuando el hombre británico se sacudió violentamente de su toque.

—Sabía que _mon cher _Alfred no iba a tener éxito en asesinarte, _mon amour _–susurró el francés–. Tú eres demasiado fuerte como para caer por un mero muchacho.

—¿Por quién v_oy _ a caer entonces, maldito bastardo? –gruñó Arthur, ignorando la manera en que su corazón se tambaleó con furia protectora, y profunda, dolorosa tristeza ante la mención del nombre de Alfred.

Francis tarareó y se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar sus labios contra la mejilla del británico, sus uñas enterrándose en la piel del otro hombre cuando intentó alejarse.

—Debo hacerlo mi misión personal descubrirlo, _amor_ –se burló Francis.

—Bonnefoy.

Francis miró sobre su hombro, sus cejas levantándose seductoramente cuando vio a la chica de cabello oscuro apoyada contra los rieles a unos metros de él, la punta de su espada presionada casi perezosamente contra la garganta de un furioso Yao. La chica le guiñó un ojo al francés y le hizo un gesto vagamente hacia unas velas desplegadas que habían comenzado a aparecer en el horizonte detrás del barco de Francis, sus brillantes velas escarlatas deslumbrando contra el cielo celeste.

—Honhonhon~ Parece que nuestro siguiente invitado ha llegado justo a tiempo –rió Francis–. Sadik, por favor envíale una señal al Capitán Braginski y a Gilbert.

El hombre enmascarado asintió y se lanzó hacia el mástil principal con la agilidad de una ardilla. Arthur observó al hombre ascender, su corazón hundiéndose en su pecho.

¿Qué más había hecho Francis?

USUK*USUK*USUK

Matthew Williams abrió sus ojos a una habitación envuelta con rojo y dorado. Parpadeó y lentamente se sentó, sus cejas frunciéndose detrás de anteojos torcidos mientras que sábanas de seda se deslizaban por sus hombros desnudos y se agrupaban en su regazo. Sus fosas nasales se encendieron cuando el embriagador aroma a girasoles lo abrumó, sus ojos violetas suavizándose cuando parpadearon hacia el gran jarrón de flores brillantes que había sido colocado reverentemente sobre una mesa al lado de la cama.

—…Ivan –susurró.

—¿Llamaste?

Matthew se sobresaltó, su cabeza volviéndose alrededor de la habitación en la dirección mientras que un alto, hombre de hombros anchos se deslizaba silenciosamente a través de la pesada puerta de roble, sus brillantes ojos violetas cautos detrás de su cabello rubio platinado.

—Matvey –suspiró en alivio–. Es bueno verte despierto, da?

—¿C-cuánto tiempo estuve…?

—Unos dos días –respondió el ruso rotundamente–. Katyusha dice que tu cuerpo no pudo soportar el estrés de verme cuando ya estabas tan… débil –los ojos de Ivan brillaron con una furia que Matthew conocía bien.

El chico más joven sonrió un poco, sus ojos violetas tristes tras su ondulado cabello rubio.

—No c-cambiaste –susurró lentamente, captando inmediatamente la atención de Ivan.

—¿No lo hice? –Rió Ivan sombríamente–. Soy mucho menos inocente de lo que era cuando me viste por última vez, Matvey.

—T-tú n-nunca fuiste inocente, Ivan –murmuró Matthew–. Y-y yo estaba hablando de ti, no de la gente que t-tú asesinaste. T-tú fuiste todo lo que me importaba, sabes. No tus acciones.

Ivan sonrió con amargura y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Matthew, sus dedos jugando con los deshilachados bordes de su bufanda.

—Tal vez no pienses así después de hoy –suspiró–. He hecho un trato terrible, Matvey.

—…C-con Francis.

Ivan asintió.

—Quería venganza. Contra ese bastardo suizo cuya hermana gobierna Inglaterra, cuyos soldados asesinaron a mi abuelo en una represión contra la piratería hace años. No sabía…

—¿Q-que Francis era un bastardo aun peor? –Adivinó Matthew con amargura.

—…Da –Ivan se dio vuelta, incapaz de soportar la ira en los ojos de Matthew–. Lo lamento.

—Y-yo también –admitió Matthew. Luego de un momento, añadió– ¿En s-serio querías irte?

—¿Dejarte? Nyet –suspiró Ivan–. No me habría ido para nada, si no fuera por Natalya y Katyusha… Y la nave de mi abuelo. Sentí que me necesitaban.

—Lo s-sé –suspiró Matthew. Sonrió irónicamente y pasó una mano a través de su cabello rubio–. ¿Apropósito, cómo está la vida como p-pirata?

—Solitaria –murmuró Ivan–. Natalya tomó el cargo de capitana cuando cumplió quince. Ella era… es mejor en ésta vida que yo. Sólo me quedé todo este tiempo porque ella necesitaba un hombre que la representara. Nadie tomaría a una pirata mujer en serio –se detuvo por un momento y le ofreció a Matthew una tímida sonrisa–. Pensé en ti. Todos los días. Esperaba… que me dejaras volver a ti algún día.

—Lo h-habría hecho –admitió Matthew en voz baja–. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Ivan se encogió de hombros.

—Bonnefoy todavía tiene a tus amigos alemanes y al italiano en su barco. Él sólo me permitió tomarte para asegurarse de que mi tripulación lucharía por él. Basándome en la señal enviada a nosotros hace unos cuantos minutos, él ya ha capturado el barco del Capitán Kirkland. Natalya y los alemanes están dirigiendo un ataque al español Carriedo mientras hablamos.

—Kirkland… Alfred estaba en ese barco.

Ivan agachó la cabeza en asentimiento, sus ojos violetas tristes.

—Lo siento… No sé que ha sido de él.

Matthew suspiró, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa cuando los largos dedos de Ivan se enroscaron alrededor de los suyos.

—I-Ivan –comenzó, su voz muriéndose en su garganta cuando escuchó el inequívoco sonido de cañonazos–. _Mon Dieu…_

—El ataque ha comenzado –declaró meramente Ivan.

USUK*USUK*USUK

Lovino Vargas _odiaba _malditamente su vida.

—¡Oi! Mis brazos están acá arriba, maldito bastardo –gruñó cuando uno de los tripulantes de Francis comenzó a ponerse demasiado familiar con su cintura. El hombre resopló, sus manos yendo rápidamente a una posición más satisfactoria cuando vio la gélida mirada esmeralda del Capitán Antonio Carriedo.

Lovino simplemente rodó los ojos y miró a otra parte antes de que el español pudiera encontrar su mirada, sus mejillas quemándose en un rojo brillante antes de palidecer a un blanco mortal cuando pensó en los problemas que les había traído a estos condenados piratas que de alguna manera se habían convertido en sus amigos.

A través de la cubierta, podía escuchar a Bella putear coloridamente en holandés mientras que Lars decía amenazas de muerte entre dientes a cualquiera que se pusiera demasiado bruto con su hermana menor. El pequeño Felipe estaba lloriqueando, su pequeña mano envuelta fuertemente alrededor de su muñeca sangrante, mientras que Isabella y Carlos estaban parados en silencio entre sus guardias, sus ojos oscuros enganchados en ansiedad el uno del otro. Carmen había sido empujada a la fuera afuera del nido de la multitud hace unos cuantos segundos, sus furiosos gritos aun crudos en las orejas de Lovino. Ella estaba en silencio ahora, sus labios presionados en una apretada línea el momento que vio el arma que estaba presionada contra la sien de Antonio.

Antonio…

Lovino mordió un quejido ante el pensamiento del capitán pirata, ese puto bastardo _idiota _que había salvado su culo tantas veces, que había pasado un día extra en el puerto y que casi había sido arrestado por la marina sólo para que Lovino pudiera tener un maldito tomate por su puto cumpleaños.

Antonio, quien había amenazado con asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar un pelo de la cabeza de Lovino, aun cuando el joven italiano le había contado cuan cobarde traidor él realmente era.

_Ahora todos van a morir, _pensó con amargura. _Malditos bastardos…_

—Honhonhon~ Bueno, no pensé que caerías tan rápido, _mon ami._

Lovino se puso rígido, sus ojos ambarinos cerrándose brevemente ante el sonido de ese acento que estaría cazando sus pesadillas hasta que muriera. Se volvió en dirección de la voz, su corazón hundiéndose cuando vio al barco del bastardo francés tirar hacia arriba al lado del de Antonio, sus brazos cubriendo casualmente alrededor de los hombros flacos y temblorosos de Feliciano. Lovino escuchó a Ludwig tomar aliento, sus labios volviéndose en una sonrisa empática.

_¿Cómo mierda piensas que me siento yo, bastardo de las papas?_

_—Bounjour, _Lovino –saludó Francis alegremente–. Estoy tan feliz de ver que aun estás con vida… por ahora.

—Francis –la usualmente alegre y suave voz de Antonio estaba dura como piedra ahora, sus ojos brillando un verde venenoso–. ¿Me pregunto qué intentas con esta inesperada visita _mi amigo_? No pensé que me extrañaras tanto.

Francis rió y pasó una mano a través del cabello rojizo de Feliciano, provocando un pequeño quejido del chico. Ludwig maldijo y dio un paso hacia el barco del francés, sólo para ser detenido por un Gilbert cara-de-piedra.

—Cierto –rió Bonnefoy–. Aunque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, _mon cher _Antonio, me temo que estoy aquí por otras razones –con eso, el francés gestionó al hombre que estaba sosteniendo a Lovino.

El tripulante asintió y arrastró a Lovino a la barandilla al otro lado de la cubierta. Lovino tragó saliva cuando se encontró cara a cara con el arremolinante océano debajo del barco de Antonio, su rizo balanceándose nerviosamente.

—¿Q-qué mierda? –Gritó–. ¡Suéltame, bastardo!

—¡Francis! –Rugió Antonio.

—Asumo que tú sabes, _mon ami_, que el pequeño Lovino está supuestamente trabajando para mí. Le dije que él necesitaba asesinarte, asumiendo claro que tú no lo asesinarías primero. Obviamente –sonrió Francis– he sobreestimado el atractivo de los italianos y he _subestimado_ tu deseo de venganza. Una pena.

_—F-fratello! _–gritó Feliciano, su voz rompiendo en un llanto.

—¡Déjame _ir_ bastardo! ¡He hecho lo que me dijiste!

—Error –corrigió Francis dulcemente–. No asesinaste a Antonio. Si mis fuentes fueron correctas, tú en realidad trataste de _ayudarlo_. Así que, realmente, Lovino, fallaste. Igual que Alfred –el francés se detuvo, su expresión ligera derritiéndose en algo mucho más peligroso–. ¿Y sabes, _mon cher_, lo que le hago a los fracasados?

Lovino tragó saliva, sus brazos temblando cuando el marinero que lo sostenía comenzó a alejarse.

—Ludwig –susurró Francis–. Encárgate de él, _oui?_

Ludwig observó a su capitán, sus agrandados ojos azules pasando entre el francés y Feliciano con apenas oculta alarma.

Francis hizo el sonido 'tsk' y deslizó sus dedos sobre el pelo de Feliciano, revelando una fina daga plateada metida en su manga.

—Sólo necesitamos un gemelo, Ludwig. Te sugiero que elijas cual nos quedamos.

—¡L-Ludwig! –Gritó Feliciano, sus ojos almendrados chorreando lágrimas–. _P-per favore! _¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!

—¡Dispárame, maldición! –Gritó Lovino, tratando de opacar los gritos de su hermano–. ¡Voy a morir de todas formas!

—¡Lovi! –Gritó Antonio, sus ojos esmeraldas salvajes. El español se lanzó en contra de los brazos de sus captores, tratando desesperadamente de llegar al italiano.

—¡Ludwig! ¡No le dispares! ¡P-por favor!

—¡_Dispárame_, bastardo de las papas!

Ludwig tembló y tropezó hacia atrás, su mano buscando a tientas la pistola enfundada en su cinturón. Feliciano sollozó y luchó débilmente en contra del agarre de Francis, sus labios temblando mientras continuaba suplicándole al alemán. Lovino simplemente se calló, sus músculos tensándose, gritos haciendo eco en sus orejas.

_Haz que termine… Haz que termine… Sólo déjame salvarlo… Sólo deja que termine…_

Un disparo. Dolor. Fuego que irrumpió através de su pecho y que lentamente comenzó a comérselo vivo mientras él se ahogaba en sus propios gritos. Las rodillas de Lovino se doblaron y se calló a la cubierta, sus ojos ambarinos barriendo lentamente los rostros de los que lo rodeaban.

Los horrorizados ojos azules de Ludwig, su usualmente fuerte mandíbula floja con sorpresa y pesar que Lovino no creía que se lo merecía.

La determinada expression en los ojos escarlatas de Gilbert, la forma en que sus blancos nudillos se volvieron más blancos aun cuando ellos agarraron el extremo de la pistola que todavía seguía echando humo y apuntada al pecho de Lovino.

Los gritos de Feliciano, sus inocentes ojos almendrados salvajes y perseguidos por un devastador dolor, sus manos agitándose y dando zarpazos contra la piel y la ropa de Francis en un esfuerzo de alcanzar a su hermano.

Felipe y Bella llorando. Isabella rezando en voz baja en español. Lars y Carmen gritando y exclamando maldiciones al cielo.

Y Antonio… Sólo, no podía oír realmente a Antonio. Los gritos del bastardo español eran silenciosos, sus labios bronceados moviéndose sin sonido, sus rodillas doblándose mientras caía, sus ojos esmeraldas gritando al nivel de los de Lovino por unos breves momentos.

Lovino estaba moviéndose repentinamente. Sus piernas se deslizaron debajo de él mientras que el mar aparecía debajo de su cabeza.

Caer… Caer… Un sentimiento tan extraño, caer… Y el mar, avecinándose enfrente de él, azul sin fin que brillaba a la luz del sol.

_Excepto por esa mancha… _Lovino pensó vagamente, sus ojos ya cerrándose exhaustos. _Por qué mierda es marrón… Madera…No debería haber madera en el océano… Y anteojos…_

_No debería haber anteojos, tampoco._

—¡LOVINO!

_Ti amo... bastardo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota de la autora: Oh si, y en el caso de que ustedes se estén preguntando quiénes eran la tripulación de Antonio…**

**Bella-Bélgica**

**Lars- Holanda**

**Carlos- Perú**

**Isabella- Argentina **

**Carmen- México **

**Felipe- Puerto Rico**

* * *

**¿Reviews? =)**


End file.
